Ministra Magi Device Reinforce
by D.M.Ash
Summary: Reinforce chose to be sealed away to protect Hayate, but a higher power has different plans for her. Being sent to a parallel Earth, she becomes a partner to our favorite boy mage and accompanies him to Mahora. What happens next is anyone's guess...
1. Rebirth

Ministra Magi Device Reinforce

A Negima! Magister Negi Magi x Magicial Girl Lyrical Nanoha Crossover

Chapter 1 – Rebirth

'I'm sorry, Mistress Hayate…'

Christmas, one would think that it's usually a time of celebration, but now, it was more a time for mourning, since Reinforce, the Unison Device that was part of the Tome of the Night Sky, chose to be sealed willingly to protect her mistress Hayate from the corrupt Defense Program inside her. Hayate had pleaded and begged her to reconsider, practically in tears, but in the end, Reinforce closed her eyes and vanished, her sealing complete.

Everyone that knows the Nanoha storyline knows what happens after; Hayate and the Wolkenritter live peacefully and become friends with Nanoha and the others. They join the TSAB soon after and Reinforce Zwei was created from remains of Reinforce's data. However, what if something happened to Reinforce after she was sealed, due to the small regret in her heart the moment that she was sealed?

'…I wish that there was another way…'

"Hmm, this one looks like she's calling out for something…"

'…What? Who is that…?'

"Oh well, might as well get started on the operation…"

'Operation?-! What's going on?-!'

"…Let's see here, this thing really is attached to her. No matter, it must be removed!"

'Removed? What does that-argh?-!'

Reinforce suddenly felt like electricity was flowing through her, and she couldn't hear anything for awhile, until it came back to her in what felt like hours later. "Let's see, that disgusting part has been removed, her Unison abilities have been fixed. All that's left is to wake her up…"

'Wake up?' Reinforce tried moving her hands, and to her surprise, she could feel them twitch. She tried opening her eyes, but closed them shut as she was blinded by light and instinctively pulled her arm over to shield her eyes.

"Eh? So you're already awake Miss Reinforce? Now that's a surprise!"

Her eyes starting to adjust to the light, Reinforce blinked as her vision came back into focus. To her surprise, she found herself in a white, round chamber on top of what she thought was an operating table. With her senses coming back to her, Reinforce went on guard when she saw a figure in black near the operating table. From what she could tell, Reinforce couldn't see the person's face, since it was shrouded in a shadow under a black hood, through from the figure, she assumed that the person was a male. The being crossed his arms into the sleeves of his robes and greeted in a male voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Reinforce. You're definitely more beautiful in person."

Suppressing a blush, Reinforce continued to study the person in front of her as she asked in a soft voice, "Who are you, and where am I?"

The being looked amused, and just shrugged his shoulders. "Who am I isn't really important, and as for where you are…let's just say that you're in a pocket dimension not bound to the regular plane of existence."

Reinforce couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that rather…odd and vague explanation. "Then this must be a dream due to my sealing…"

"Oh that? I took your…soul out of the sealing, and…sorta reconstructed you."

For a moment, there was silence before Reinforce looked at the being incredulously. "What do you mean by that? If I'm unsealed, then the corrupt Protection Program…!"

The being moved to the side, and on top of a pedestal that was behind him, was the corrupt protection program. The form it took is indescribable at the moment, but Reinforce nearly retched at the sight, as she could tell it had tentacles and it was currently restrained. The being waved his had at it casually. "I took it out after I brought you here. Apparently it was attached to you like a lamprey so I had a bit of trouble removing it, but as you can see, it's been removed."

Looking at the Protection Program with disgust, Reinforce finally noticed that she felt different now with the Protection Program gone from her being. Simply put, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when the being kept his hand held out the Protection Program. "So, what do you want to do with this?"

"Destroy it." Reinforce's response was quick and hard as she continued to eye it with disgust.

The being let the Protection Program float there in the middle as he stepped back to watch. A Belkan Triangle appeared underneath Reinforce as another one appeared in front of her. A purple ball of energy formed and as the being watched, Reinforce cried out, "Diabolic Emission!"

The corrupt program was absorbed by the energy orb and exploded outwards, causing a light shockwave that blew both Reinforce's hair and the being's robes around before things settled. When the program was no more, Reinforce looked at the being, who was busy clapping at the sight. "What happens now?"

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't thought that far into the plan, to be honest." The being's response left Reinforce a bit dumbfounded. From the vibes she was getting, she thought the person standing before him was a god-like being, and what he said was the last thing she expected. She started to get hopeful until the being said, "Ah, that's right, the reason I brought you here was that I wanted to try something."

The being nodded to himself and Reinforce just stood there quietly as he went on, "First off, I know that you want to get back to your Mistress, Hayate Yagami, now that the Protection Program has been removed, and normally, I would send you back. But then I figured that would be too boring, and you're still new to the world, being free and all. So here's the deal; I'm going to send you to a different Earth where magic exists, but in secret from the regular folk. You're gonna partner up with a certain mage that I personally find a bit interesting, if naïve. You take care of the boy right; I'll send you back to your mistress no problem when he's done training."

Absorbing the information, Reinforce found those terms acceptable as she nodded, and the being continued on, explaining how the world she was going to be sent to works. The person that she was going to be partnered with was Negi Springfield, a Magister Magi-in-training. He generally explained how magic in that world works, and a few other general things that she would need to know, so she wouldn't look like she was completely lost. Somewhere along the line, a couple of chairs were conjured up in place of the operating table that vanished somewhere along the conversation, so the two could sit while the being continued on with his explanation.

"…So eventually you'll only be with him for a year or so, depending how long his official training starts. Is everything acceptable?"

Reinforce closed her eyes as she processed the information. Essentially, she was being offered a start at a new life for a while, and after helping this Negi complete his training, she'll be reunited with Hayate and the others. Soon she nodded and looked right at the being seriously. "Yes, I accept those terms."

"Good, good…well, here you go," With a snap of his fingers, the being summoned two things: a portal and a suitcase. "Some more clothes for you. I'm sure that you don't want that black outfit you're wearing right now to be your only outfit."

"…Thank you." Reinforce went over to pick it up, and just as she was about to walk through the portal, the being gave a cough to catch her attention.

"Good luck to you, and I hope everything turns out well…though I wonder, will you want to go back to Hayate after being with Negi?"

Reinforce gave him a very odd look and the being just waved her off. "Ah, don't worry, I was just thinking to myself."

A blank stare was all that came from Reinforce before she walked through the portal. The being snapped his fingers again, and with the portal vanishing, he gave a sigh, "Haa…yup, definitely more interesting this way, since just sending Miss Reinforce back to Miss Yagami would be too boring…it's been done before."

* * *

In Wales, a black portal opened and Reinforce walked through, finding herself on a hillside at night, and the first thing she noticed was smoke, and lots of it. She turned to the source and instantly saw a flaming village a short distance from her. In an instant, she dropped the suitcase and shifted to her battle mode, her armor and wings materializing.

As she flew towards the burning village, a sudden thought crossed her mind as she took a look at the landscape. 'Strange, the being never mentioned anything like this…'

When Reinforce reached the village, she was treated to a sight that she found hauntingly familiar. A burning village, demons roaming around, and worst of all, petrified people who Reinforce figured were the village's mages, considering the staffs in their hands. A few demons were still roaming around, and when they caught sight of Reinforce, they instantly went on the attack, and she took care of them with a swift Blutiger Dolch (Bloody Dagger) spell.

The presence of demons put Reinforce on high alert as she looked around the village for survivors. From the looks of things, the attack was already over, and there were only a few straggler demons lurking around, which she quickly took care off. That was when she heard with her heightened hearing a boy shouting, "Father!"

Coming from the hills that were on the other side of the village, Reinforce quickly waved through the burning buildings, looking for the one who cried out. When she reached the other side of the village, all she found was a young boy next to an unconscious young woman who was partially petrified from the ankles down, but was treated just in time. The boy was crying and Reinforce quickly went over to his side as she dismissed her wings, as not to cause panic. She did a quick check on both his and the woman's condition while asking in English, "Are you alright?"

The boy, who we all know as Negi Springfield, jumped in surprise at Reinforce's voice, and turned to look at her. Reinforce could see that Negi had a tiny wand in his hand, along with a long, wooden staff, and his eyes were in tears. She felt a pang of pain in her chest at the sight of Negi and asked, "What is your name?"

"N-Negi S-Springfield…" Negi sniffed as he wiped away the tears from his eyes as he took a better look at Reinforce.

Reinforce was surprised to find the person she was supposed to be partnered with to be the small boy in front of her. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel that something was off from what the being told him earlier. However, the current situation pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she asked again, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, thanks to father…"

Hearing that, Reinforce looked around for another person, but saw no one else around. "And where is he?"

"He's…he left…after he took care of the demons…" Negi managed to choke out, threatening to cry again.

Suddenly, Reinforce pulled him into a hug to comfort him. "It's alright; everything's going to be okay." At first she was at a loss at what to do for him, but thinking about Hayate gave her an idea which led to the hug.

Calming down, the two parted Negi looked at the unconscious woman, and Reinforce followed his gaze. "Someone important to you?"

"Yes, my cousin Nekane…" Negi informed her, and she nodded in understanding. She may have had only a very short time with Hayate as Reinforce, but she still remembered the times she spent with Hayate as the Book of Darkness, and family was one thing that left an impression on her.

"Let's go somewhere safe. There might be some more demons lurking around."

That's when both heard the sounds of a few low-level demons approaching and Negi instinctively hid behind Reinforce as she turned to face them. They looked like they were about to attack when Reinforce held out her hand and a Mid-Childan circle appeared beneath her.

"Photon Lancer."

The energy orbs formed in front of Reinforce before she shot them off in the direction of the demons. A few missed, but the rest managed to pierce the demons approaching them before they could react, and they fell to the ground dead. Negi looked at Reinforce in awe as she turned to him with a small smile. "Come on, I'll take you and your cousin to someplace safer."

Negi nodded and Reinforce went over to pick up Nekane, and after that was done, Reinforce looked for an area that was secure with Negi right at her side. As they waited for rescuers to arrive, from what Negi had told her, Reinforce thought to herself, 'Something is definitely off here… I wouldn't put it past that being that he sent me through time to the wrong place…'

* * *

"Oops, looks like I made a mistake…" The being sweat dropped as he looked through the scrying glass that was in front of him, watching the scene unfold. "Oh well, the extra years will be good for her. Bonding and whatnot, right?"

The being nodded as if to reassure his mind, but swore he saw Reinforce give him a dirty look the moment he looked back into the scrying glass. He put the glass away and walked into the shadows muttering, "…Might as well check out that Idolmaster series, I hear that they have quite a lovely batch of fine ladies, fufufu…"

* * *

_Four years later…_

Reinforce was currently with Nekane as the two watched Negi walk up to the Magus to receive his diploma for graduation. She smiled along with Nekane as Negi accepted the scroll and clapped when it was time. Negi turned to them and smiled as well, looking very happy with himself.

The past four years were like a blur to Reinforce, though she enjoyed every minute of it. The fact that Reinforce wasn't human, but a Unison Device had gotten out to Negi, Nekane, and Anya, but they kept it a secret from the rest of the magi community. Her story of being from a different dimension, along with Mid-Childa and Belka shocked the Springfields, but they accepted it over time. She even told them about her story as the Book of Darkness, though reluctantly and only in bits and pieces, but both Negi and Nekane understood her circumstances, and accepted her nonetheless. At that point, Reinforce felt that she was back with Hayate and the others, seeing their acceptance, and found herself enjoying life with both of them and Anya.

The Belkan and Mid-Childan styles of magic interested Negi, though he stuck with the Latin magic that he was being taught, since Reinforce promised him that she would teach him some spells only after he graduated. Reinforce was busy learning the Latin magic too, and already added a number of spells to her arsenal. She was interested in Earth's style of magic, mainly because it was really different from both Belkan and Mid-Childan, especially since anyone could learn it with enough instruction and training.

Anyway, after the ceremony, Negi and Anya went up to Reinforce and Nekane with Reinforce greeting them, "Negi, Anya, congratulations on graduating."

"Ah, thank you Reinforce." Negi nodded with a smile. Anya nodded thankfully too, but Reinforce didn't miss the eyeing that Anya gave her. She knew that the young girl had a case of breast envy, though that didn't stop her from becoming friends with Reinforce.

Now the four of them were walking down the hallway as Anya found out that she was going to be trained as a fortune teller in London. Reinforce found that interesting, but turned to Negi when it was his turn to show them what he would be doing after Anya asked. The four looked at the paper as it spelled out, 'A Teacher in Japan'.

Nekane and Anya shouted in surprise, while Reinforce found her memories of Hayate and the Wolkenritter going through her mind when she read Japan on the paper. She was a bit lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Nekane and Anya running off to the Magus for an explanation. Negi was about to after them when he noticed that Reinforce was still in her trance, so he tugged at the sleeve of her clothes to get her attention. "Reinforce, are you okay?"

"Eh?" Snapping out of her reminiscing, Reinforce looked around and found only Negi looking up at her in concern. "Oh, it's nothing Negi, just some memories. Where are Nekane and Anya?"

"They went that way." Negi pointed down the hall and the two went after them to catch up.

When Negi and Reinforce finally caught up to Nekane and Anya, they were already bothering the Magus about Negi's assignment, and as they approached, they managed to hear the Magus say, "If it was written on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter," The elderly man turned to Negi and went on, "You must train hard, in order to become a great mage!"

Nekane took that as the matter being closed for good and fainted from the shock, and it was only a quick intervention by Reinforce that prevented her from hitting the floor. The Magus eyed Negi and said, "Don't worry, the dean of the school that you will be assigned to is a friend of mine, and I'm sure that your partner will be of great help to you, isn't that right Miss Yagami?"

Reinforce looked up at being addressed and nodded. "Of course sir."

The Unison Device took up Hayate's last name as part of the way to blend in with the mage community, and as a way to feel connected to Hayate. She was sure that the Wolkenritter inherited Hayate's family name too when it was needed, so she didn't feel too awkward to using it. Still, the fact that she didn't look remotely Japanese did puzzle some…

As to being referred as Negi's partner, it was something that Reinforce accidentally slipped during one of her visits to the Academy. Soon it spread that everyone assumed that Reinforce was going to be Negi's Ministra Magi the moment he graduated. Since Reinforce knew what being a Ministra Magi was about, she never said a word more about it, though she never denied it either, causing the rumors to balloon up a little, much to Negi's and Anya's chagrin. Thanks to that, soon everyone assumed that Reinforce was Negi's Pactio partner, which isn't really far from the truth.

Anya looked a bit miffed at Reinforce being referred to as Negi's partner, but she really didn't hold it against the Unison Device since she knew what Reinforce was. Instead she commented, "Well, it's good that Rein's going with Negi, since he can be so hopeless at times.

"Anya!" Negi looked embarrassed at that as both Reinforce and the Magus laughed at that, the former laughing softly.

The old man turned back to Negi and finished, "Just do your best, alright?"

"Yes sir, understood!" Negi replied with enthusiasm. Reinforce watched Negi and all she did was smile as she tried waking Nekane up from her fainting spell.

* * *

_Around the start of January 2003 in Japan…_

On a train heading towards Mahora Academy, Negi and Reinforce were busy taking in all the sights. While Negi wasn't really hiding his excitement, Reinforce managed to keep a calm face as she looked out at the passing scenery. She was just as interested, since she hadn't seen much of Japan when she was the Book of Darkness. The only Japanese experience she had was Uminari City, and as she spent most of her time as a book, it was quite limited.

"Wow, Japan sure is crowded, and there are so many women!" Negi observed.

"This train is heading towards an all-girls portion of Mahora Academy, Negi. Most of them are students." Reinforce told him.

"That's true…" Negi said sheepishly as he scratched his head. Suddenly the train rocked a bit, getting Negi off balance and sending him crashing into Reinforce, headfirst against her chest, with a student crashing against his backside.

The student apologized for the sudden push, while Reinforce gently pushed Negi off of her. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yes, just surprised that's all." Negi stood up straight, a bit pink in the face from embarrassment. The two didn't pay attention to the girls talking about the two and Negi only partially noticed the smiles some of the girls were giving him.

Reinforce raised an eyebrow at the looks the girls were giving Negi as a few went over and started asking him a few questions. Negi was flustered at the sudden attention that he accidentally tickled his nose, starting a sneezing reaction. Noticing the first sign, Reinforce quickly moved to pinch Negi's nose, just as he was about to sneeze.

Muttering a quiet spell to stop Negi from sneezing, the girls were puzzled by Reinforce's sudden gesture as she removed her hand. Negi sniffed and his nose twitched a bit. "Thanks Reinforce."

"No problem Negi." The Unison Device was glad that she stopped what she dubbed Negi's 'Stripping Sneeze'. The first time she experienced it, she was stripped naked along with Nekane and Anya, and it was Reinforce's first real experience with embarrassment. After that, she swore to herself to stop Negi from sneezing until he managed to gain control over that aspect of his magic. She shook her head as the girls wondered what Reinforce's connection to Negi is, blushing at some of the suggestions that she was his mother, despite the two not looking alike at all.

That's when the train reached its destination, and the girls started pouring out, much to Negi's and Reinforce's surprise. The two managed to get out of the station, only to be greeted to a sight of what one would describe as a human equivalent to rush hour. As Negi looked at all the people, Reinforce frowned as she had this weird sensation going through her and she knew what it was; magic, though it was faint.

"Wah, we'll be late too!" Negi's voice snapped Reinforce back to reality as she looked at him. "We can't be late on the first day! Let's go Reinforce!"

Using his magic to start running, Negi got a head start, making Reinforce use some of her own magic to catch up. As she ran to catch up to Negi, she tried again to get a grasp of the magic sense she felt earlier, and almost had it when she caught up to Negi, and saw that he was running alongside two students, who we know as Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe. That's when she heard him say to Asuna, "Excuse me, your love will be unrequited."

Reinforce would've slapped her forehead if she wasn't running. She couldn't help but wonder why Negi would say something like that to a total stranger, even if she was a student.

The four eventually stopped in the middle of the rush, near the entrance to the main building, with Reinforce staying the background to observe. Neither Asuna nor Konoka even noticed her presence yet as Asuna shouted out, "What did you say, you brat?-!"

From the conversation, Reinforce heard that Negi thought that the two were talking about fortunes, with Asuna saying that she didn't want one in the first place. Konoka commented that he was cute and Asuna shouted that she hated kids, making Reinforce muse, 'Weird, that's the last thing I expect a teen to say…'

When Asuna was about to grab Negi's head, that's when Reinforce acted, and she grabbed Asuna's wrist from behind as she said, "Please don't harm him miss."

Both Asuna and Konoka jumped a bit in surprise, finally noticing Reinforce standing with them. Negi sighed a breath or relief seeing Reinforce come to his rescue. "Ah, thank you Reinforce."

Nodding, Reinforce let go of Asuna as she and Konoka looked at the Unison Device. Her silver hair and red eyes were definitely an eye catcher and that made them wonder about her, but a particular thought of Asuna's was, 'Reinforce? What kind of name is that?'

That's when a voice called out, "Hey Negi-kun, Rein-kun, long time no see!"

"Hmm?" Everyone turned to see Takamichi Takahata at the entrance, walking down the steps with a wave.

Asuna got all flustered seeing her crush as she and Konoka gave a morning greeting, while Reinforce just smiled and waved back. Negi however was more enthusiastic in his greeting. "Ah, long time, no see Takamichi!"

Asuna was obviously surprised at how Negi acted towards Takamichi as the older man walked towards them. "Welcome to Mahora Academy you two! Nice place, right Negi-sensei, Rein-kun?"

"Eh? Sensei?" Konoka looked surprised to hear Negi being addressed that way as the boy mage turned to Takamichi. "It's not just me, Reinforce is going to be helping me too."

Takamichi nodded, as if he just remembered that little fact as Negi turned to Asuna and Konoka for an introduction. "My name is Negi Springfield, and I will be teaching English at this school," Then he held a hand out to Reinforce. "And this is Reinforce Yagami; she will be assisting me during classes."

As Reinforce bowed too, Asuna looked shocked as she pointed a finger to Negi (she would've grabbed Negi, but remembered Reinforce's presence). "W-wait a minute here, you're a teacher?-! Her I would understand," Her finger shifted towards Reinforce for a second before turning back to Negi. "But a brat like you?-!"

"Don't worry about that, Negi's actually quite smart," Takamichi informed Asuna, "And Rein-kun is just as good. Anyway, from today onwards, these two will be taking Class A instead of me."

Konoka had a mildly surprised look on her face, while Asuna, she just plain overreacted. Reinforce couldn't help but find Asuna's reactions to be amusing, though she couldn't help but frown when Asuna shouted again that she hated kids and called Negi a little flea, 'Her temper reminds me of Iron Knight Vita…'

Busy in her thoughts, Reinforce noticed too late that Negi was about to sneeze, and a stripping sneeze later, Asuna was in her underwear, her clothes surrounding her. Everyone looked away in embarrassment as Reinforce face-palmed. 'First thing to do, find a way to remove the magic from Negi's sneezes…'

* * *

In the Dean's office, Konoemon Konoe greeted Negi, Reinforce, Asuna, and Konoka, with Takamichi leaving after escorting them. "Ah, Negi-kun, Reinforce-san, welcome to Mahora Academy."

"Thank you very much." Both Negi and Reinforce bowed in return to Konoemon, though Reinforce did notice the old man 'eyeing' her for a moment.

Rolling her eyes inwardly, Reinforce tried not to think about it as Asuna, who was in a gym uniform by the way, went up and demanded, "Dean, what's going on here?-! Is this kid really going to be a teacher?-!"

"Ah, if it isn't Asuna-chan." Konoemon looked between her and Konoka before he went on, "I see that you already heard the news. Yes, it's true, he's one of our new teachers, along with Rei-, ahem, Yagami-sensei."

Asuna and Konoka looked at the two in question and while Asuna can understand Reinforce being a teacher, having Negi as a teacher too was just too ridiculous to fathom. Meanwhile, Negi just bowed formally while Reinforce wondered what Asuna's deal was.

"Now Negi-kun, I'm sure that Reinforce-san will help you as much as you can, but this job will probably be very difficult," Konoemon addressed Negi, "If it's too hard for you, both you and Reinforce-san will have to return home, and there are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Y-yes! I'll do it!" Negi nodded with confidence while bowing politely. Reinforce just gave a nod in agreement, though a part of her worried about the job to come.

Konoemon smiled at Negi's enthusiasm when he suddenly said, "By the way Negi-kun, do you have a girlfriend yet? What do you think of Konoka? She's my granddaughter."

Before either Negi or Reinforce knew it, Konoka was right beside Konoemon and bopped him on the head with a mallet while saying with a sheepish grin, "Oh Grandpa!"

'Where on earth did that mallet come from?' Reinforce raised an eyebrow at the scene, shaking her head.

A cough later, Konoemon went back to business, and introduced the guidance councilor, Shizuna Minamoto. After greeting Negi, she turned to Reinforce and held her hand out, "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Reinforce Yagami."

"Thank you very much Minamoto-sensei." Reinforce shook Shizuna's hand, and felt a familiarity with Shizuna that Reinforce couldn't quite place yet.

"Please, call me Shizuna."

"Then you can call me Reinforce, or Rein if you want to."

That's when Konoemon suddenly spoke up, "By the way Konoka, Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun and Reinforce-san stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where the two are going to stay yet, and the teacher's dorms are all full."

There was a moment of silence, though Reinforce saw that Konoka agreed to it in an instant, flashing a smile at Reinforce. For some reason, Konoka reminded her of Hayate for some reason, though she couldn't figure out why. The silence was broken when Asuna demanded, "What?-! For how long Dean Konoe?-!"

Before Konoemon could reply, Konoka put her hand on Negi's shoulder and managed to get between him and Reinforce. "Come on, don't you feel sorry for these two Asuna?"

"I told you, I hate kids!" Asuna shouted, though she then grumbled, "Yagami-sensei I can deal with, but the brat…"

Watching the whole deal, Reinforce couldn't help but sigh while thinking, 'I have a feeling this isn't the end of things…'

* * *

On their way to class, Reinforce, Konoka, and Shizuna looked at the tension that seemed to be in between Negi and Asuna, though it was coming more from Asuna's side. It soon snapped when Asuna told Negi to sleep outside or something before running off with Konoka. That comment made Reinforce narrow her eyes as Negi asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"Uhuhu…that girl is always rowdy, but she's a really nice person." Shizuna replied.

Hearing hat made Reinforce raise an eyebrow as she turned to Shizuna. "That's a bit hard to believe…"

Negi couldn't help but agree with her mentally as Shizuna gave Negi the class roster. "Will you two be okay as teacher and assistant?"

"Ah…uh, I-I'm a bit nervous…" Negi looked up to Reinforce, who gave him a reassuring hug around the shoulders. "Don't worry Negi, I feel a bit nervous too."

That seemed to calm Negi down as the three stopped in front of 2-A's classroom door with Shizuna informing them, "Here we are, this is your homeroom class you two."

The two took a peak inside to see 2-A alive with activity. Reinforce gently took the roster from Negi and opened it up to see the class list. Lowering it so Negi could take a look, he couldn't help but comment, "Ah, t-there's so many…"

There was a note in the corner, which read, 'Good luck to you both Negi, Reinforce. Takahata T. Takamichi'. Reinforce smiled at it as Shizuna said, "Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, okay you two?"

Negi's nervousness came back as Reinforce started studying each of the names and faces. Seeing Negi start to shake, Reinforce tapped Negi on the shoulder, and when he looked at her, she gave him a warm, confident smile that quickly gave the boy confidence.

Opening the door, Negi walked through, and Reinforce quickly acted to catch the brush that feel down from the top. She sighed again as Negi nodded to her in thanks as he walked in. However, Reinforce noticed the trip wire on the ground and tired to warn Negi, "Wait Ne-!"

It happened so fast that Reinforce was actually shocked at the whole thing, her mouth a bit open in shock. Shizuna winced as some of the students laughed, pleased to see that the trap was sprung, until they took a good look at Negi, which changed their attitudes in a flash.

A number of students rushed forward, concerned about Negi when Reinforce managed to get over her shock and went over to the boy in a concerned manner. Seeing the older woman running over, the students quickly backed away a bit as Reinforce pulled off the arrows and bucket while helping him up. "Negi, are you okay?"

Dusting himself off, Negi coughed once before saying, "I'm alright."

The girls were busy looking at Reinforce, her silvery hair and red eyes already attracting attention from everyone, not to mention that they assumed that she was their new teacher. Shizuna clapped her hands to get their attention and said, "Okay, everyone get to your seats, so the introductions can start!"

As the girls quickly went back to their seats, Shizuna turned to Negi and whispered, "Go ahead Negi-kun."

Getting a bit nervous, all Negi could do was nod as he took his place at the podium as he introduced himself, "Um…M-my name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching ma-, uh, I mean, English at this school. I'll only be here for four terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

There was a moment of silence, since the class was surprised that Negi was going to be their teacher, and not Reinforce. Speaking of the Unison Device, she gave a light cough which Negi noticed and he hastily went on, "Oh right, and the person-."

"Kyaa! He's so cute!"

Negi and Reinforce were taken aback by the sudden shout and before either of them knew it, over half the class had gotten out of their seats to take a closer look at the boy mage. Reinforce turned to Shizuna with a look on her face. "Does this happen often?"

"Not really…" Shizuna's response was vague to Reinforce, and it only made her more confused as Chisame Hasegawa went up to them to ask Shizuna if Negi's appointment was for real.

After about a minute of fawning over Negi, Shizuna clapped her hands again to catch everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, I know that you're excited about Negi-kun being your new homeroom teacher, but the introductions are not over yet!"

When Shizuna put a hand on Reinforce's shoulder, everyone's attention was suddenly focused on her, and it made her feel a bit embarrassed, but she pressed on nonetheless. "U-um… My name is Reinforce Yagami, and I will be here as Negi's teacher assistant. I-it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Again, there was a moment of silence which made Reinforce suddenly feel more conscious as they looked at her. True, some of them found her name a bit weird, but that didn't matter as the class surrounded her too, one of them placing Negi right beside her. The questions they bombarded her with actually overwhelmed her until Shizuna broke everything up so class could get started.

When class did start, things started well enough, Negi had the sense to let Reinforce handle all the chalkboard writing while he handled the lectures. There were no interruptions, though Asuna kept looking at Negi with a stare like she was trying to burn a hole in him.

"Um, Kagurazaka-san, right? Is there something wrong? You keep staring at me…" Negi couldn't help but voice his anxiety, and Asuna quickly looked away as a result.

"Don't mind her sensei," Ayaka Yukihiro, the class rep, suddenly spoke up, "It's best not to get too close to that girl…"

Both Negi and Reinforce looked at Ayaka oddly and she couldn't help but go on, "That girl is an idiot, but she's ridiculously strong and violent. She's a bit of a problem child, plus she's a bit of a slut…"

Hearing all of that, Reinforce couldn't help but be reminded of Vita, hearing Ayaka's description of Asuna, minus the idiot and slut comments. Somehow Ayaka and Asuna got into a fight when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Negi for one couldn't help but feel relieved that it was over for now, while Reinforce just shook her head; this wasn't what she was expecting as a teacher.

* * *

At the end of the day, Negi and Reinforce separated, with Negi going on ahead, while Reinforce stayed behind in the staff room to check their admission files, among other things. Looking back on the first day, she felt that it went well, though 2-A had left quite an impression on her due to their enthusiastic greeting. The other classes had their excitement, but none of them rushed them like 2-A did.

'That class is quite different…' Reinforce couldn't help but think as she went through the paperwork in front of her.

"Here by yourself? Where's Negi-kun?"

"I told him to take a walk; he needs a breather after today."

Reinforce looked up to see Takamichi standing above her with a smile on her face, the two being the only ones in the staff room. As she put away the papers, Takamichi commented, "You know, I still have a hard time believing that you're not human, from what you and Negi-kun told me."

Takamichi was told the truth by Negi back in the day, when Reinforce accidentally used Belkan spells against him in a spar by accident, something that he's never seen before. He had a bit of a hard time believing it, and it left him shocked when he witnessed Reinforce Unison with Negi. After that, Takamichi was sworn to keep it a secret, which he willingly went along with.

"Is that so? I know for a fact that my hair color isn't a natural one, and it does make me stand out."

"Well, I'm sure you and Negi-kun are going to be the center of attention for a while here at Mahora. It always happens with the new and especially cute ones."

A light blush appeared on Reinforce's cheeks at Takamichi's words. "I'm sure that Negi's going to be much more of a gossip subject than I am, considering this is an all-girls school."

"Perhaps," Takamichi gave a shrug before going on, "Anyway, care for a short walk? I want to hear what you think of today, and how Negi-kun handled himself."

"…Sure. Just let me clean this up and we'll go." Reinforce quickly sorted the papers before getting up. Takamichi just nodded before the two walked out of the staff room, with Reinforce giving her first impressions about teaching.

* * *

"Is 2-A always like that?" Reinforce asked as she and Takamichi walked down the steps in front of the school entrance.

"As far as I can remember," Takamichi replied, "Class A's one of the…more active classes."

"I've noticed." As Takamichi and Reinforce kept on walking, Reinforce suddenly felt a spike in magical energy for just a moment. She looked for the source as she slightly frowned. "Did you feel that?"

"I didn't feel anything," Takamichi was looking over at a clump of trees and bushes off to the side. "But I thought I saw the trees over there rustle for a moment, and there's no wind."

The two went off to investigate, but what they did find had Takamichi blushing in embarrassment, while Reinforce gave a frown at what she was looking at: Asuna wearing nothing but her jacket and Negi on the ground with his staff out. Reinforce had a slight idea what had happened, taking into account Negi's staff, but her thoughts didn't go that far as Asuna's embarrassed scream went out, and Takamichi hastily excused himself with him whispering, "Please take care of this."

All Reinforce did was nod before turning to Negi. "Negi, what happened here?"

As Negi quickly explained the situation, Reinforce managed to get Asuna dressed in a spare uniform Asuna was carrying around. She couldn't help but sigh when Negi mentioned the memory spell, "You know that you haven't been able to cast that spell properly ever since you learned it Negi. Please don't try it again anytime soon."

"W-what? Y-you know about this magic business?-!" Asuna cried out, looking like she was in a bit of a panic.

"B-but I tried to erase Kagurazaka-san's memory, but instead I erased her clothes…" Negi looked sheepish as he scratched his head. "I'm still inexperienced Reinforce…"

"I'd rather have my memory erased!" Asuna moaned, "If you're a mage, brat, I demand that you turn back time right now!"

"That's impossible with current magics Kagurazaka-san." Reinforce simply stated, though Asuna apparently wasn't listening as she cried about what had happened, with Negi trying to apologize.

Reinforce was trying to figure out a way to resolve the situation when Negi suddenly spoke up. "Wait, can you do the memory erasure spell Reinforce? You're much better at magic then I am."

Asuna suddenly looked up as Reinforce thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, I guess I could do it…"

Turning to Asuna, Reinforce looked like she was ready to cast when Asuna asked, "W-wait, I'm not going to get my clothes torn apart again, am I?"

"No Kagurazaka-san, I have better control than Negi here when it comes to casting spells, so I doubt what happened with Negi will happen again, though it's not like you have much to lose this time…" Reinforce closed her eyes and started casting as she held a hand out, and Asuna covered her eyes as she didn't want to look.

A beam of light shot out of Reinforce's hand and shot towards Asuna's head, and Negi had relief written all over his face, thinking that the nightmare he was in was finally over. Too bad for them, the spell was nullified before it could touch Asuna's head, dissipating into nothingness.

There was a moment of silence before Negi asked, "W-what just happened?"

"…For some reason, it didn't work Negi," Reinforce frowned at what just happened, staring at the spot on Asuna's head. "I don't know why either, but it looked like the spell just…dissipated before it could touch Kagurazaka-san."

Asuna opened her eyes when she heard that and couldn't help but sigh, "Great, just when I hoped I would forget this day…" Looking up at the two, she had a miserable look on her face as she asked, "So, the two of you are mages huh? Why the heck are you people all the way out here for, and as teachers no less?"

Negi looked at Reinforce before telling Asuna his story of how he was training to be a mage and whatnot. Meanwhile, Reinforce was trying to figure out why her spell didn't work on Asuna. 'Hmm, if what I'm thinking is correct, it's like she has a natural AMF around her, but how is that even possible?'

When Reinforce looked up, she found Asuna pinning Negi to a tree and she caught their attention. "What are you doing Kagurazaka-san?"

Turning to Reinforce, Asuna was about to say something when she saw the look Reinforce was giving her. It actually scared the girl for a moment before she let go of Negi. "Um, nothing Yagami-sensei, just, uh, getting him to help me fix the misunderstanding with Takahata-sensei, that's all!"

Raising an eyebrow, Reinforce looked at Negi and all he did was nod furiously before Asuna said, "C'mon, I need to head back to class for a moment."

Negi nodded and was about to follow when Reinforce spoke up, "I need to head back to the staff room to pick up my things. I'll meet you later, okay Negi?"

"O-okay Reinforce." Negi was about to leave when Reinforce sent him a telepathic message. 'We'll talk when we're alone okay?'

With Negi leaving after Asuna, Reinforce made her way back to the staff room to pick up her things. 'Whew, this day just keeps getting weirder and weirder, even by magical standards…'

* * *

After Reinforce got her things from the staff room, she wondered where to go next when she ran into Shizuna and Takamichi down the hallway. The two of them noticed her first with Takamichi greeting her first, "Hey Rein-kun. Are you heading over to the party also?"

"Party?" Reinforce wondered what Takamichi was talking about. "I haven't heard anything about a party."

"Hmm, they did say that it was a surprise party," Shizuna mused, "Well, 2-A decided to throw a surprise welcoming party for you and Negi-sensei, but I wonder why one of them hasn't tried to find you yet…"

"Maybe it's because they find Rein-kun intimidating?" Takamichi had a grin on his face as he looked at Reinforce, his voice a bit teasing.

Reinforce looked puzzled at that as she looked at Shizuna. "I'm not that intimidating, am I?"

"To be honest," Shizuna started, "One of my first impressions of you was that you had an intimidating look on your face for a second. It kind of worried me for a second…"

Blinking in surprise, Reinforce looked at Shizuna with a raised eyebrow. "I was intimidating?"

"Only for a second," Shizuna assured her, "Maybe it was because you were concerned for Negi-sensei?"

"Ah, that would explain it," Takamichi added in, "Rein-kun here is very protective of Negi-kun. She's been that way for as long as I can remember after I first met them."

Reinforce just blushed lightly as she walked with Shizuna and Takamichi. She couldn't help but be reminded of Shamal when she talked with Shizuna; the two did have a few similarities to each other after all, like that nurse-ish aura both of them had. As for Takamichi, the Unison Device wondered if Takamichi like teasing her from time to time. She wasn't sure how to make of it though, since she doesn't have much experience in these types of things.

Anyway, the three made it to 2-A's classroom, and already the party was hitting off. Takamichi opened the door and most of the girls looked up to see who it was. The moment the girls saw Reinforce, most of them shouted, "Welcome, Reinforce Yagami-sensei!"

Negi, who was already there with Asuna, who was fighting with Ayaka, surrounded by some of the girls, looked and watched as Reinforce was being brought in by the more energetic students, sporting a blush on her face. Even living with the Springfields for four years, suddenly being mobbed by excited schoolgirls was one of those first time experiences for her. He should know; he experienced it when he introduced himself and figured he'd never get used to it.

Reinforce managed to find her way to Negi following Shizuna and Takamichi, passing by a bronze bust of the boy, something that pretty much weirded her out as she looked at it with a glance. 'Where the heck did that come from?'

"Aah Negi-kun, you must be tired from your first day teaching," Takamichi greeted, "Shizuna-sensei and I had to drag Rein-kun here; she would've missed this party waiting for you."

"Eh, really?" Negi looked at Reinforce, who shook her head at what Takamichi said. That's when Asuna suddenly bumped into Negi and dragged him away, which got Reinforce suspicious as she raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Asuna started looking between Negi and Reinforce like she was comparing them, and before Reinforce knew it, Asuna grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to where Negi was. Looking at the boy mage, Negi explained to Reinforce in a whisper, "Sorry, but I told Kagurazaka-san that you were better at it than I am…"

"Better at what?" Reinforce looked between Negi and Asuna with a slight frown. "What's going on?"

"I need the brat here to do a little mind reading," Asuna explained, "But he said that you were better at it than he was, and quite frankly, I think I can trust you more to pull it off."

Negi was giving Reinforce a pleading look, and seeing that made her give in rather quickly. "Alright, what is it?"

"I need you to ask Takahata-sensei what he thinks about me, and use mind reading to see what he thinks," Asuna explained in a whisper, "Oh, and please be discreet about it too."

"Is that it?" Reinforce wondered what the whole deal was, but Negi continued to give her the pleading look and she just nodded. "Okay, I'll see what I can do then."

Asuna and Negi watched as Reinforce went over to where Takamichi and Shizuna were sitting. Asuna couldn't help but mutter, "Hope this works…"

"Don't worry, Reinforce is really good when it comes to this sort of thing." Negi assured her.

All Asuna did was glare at Negi, who just cringed and look away. Meanwhile, Reinforce walked up to Takamichi and he greeted her, "Hey Rein-kun, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, everyone's quite enthusiastic at this party," Reinforce nodded as she stopped right by the table. Mentally, she started chanting the spell so she'll be able to read the surface of Takamichi's thoughts. "By the way, I've noticed that Kagurazaka-san acts friendly towards you. Are you two related?"

"No, it's just that I've known her for quite awhile. I was the one who brought her here to the Academy actually. She's an orphan you see."

"I understand," By that time the spell was cast and Reinforce went on to her next question. "So what's your opinion of her, if you know her for so long?"

"Hmm, let's see…she works hard at her part-time job every morning, she's always alert, and she's bright and cheerful. All together, I think she's a nice girl."

Reinforce nodded, though the surface of Takamichi's thoughts told her a different story. That's when he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Back to Negi and Asuna, they stood there watching Takamichi and Reinforce talk, when Negi commented, "Reinforce is really skilled; I still need to make direct contact for my mind reading."

Hearing that made Asuna twitch, while she mentally sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank goodness I sent Yagami-sensei instead of this brat…who knows what would've happened…'

Soon after, Reinforce ended the conversation and went back to Negi and Asuna. As she walked up to them, Asuna looked eager for information. "So, what have you found out?"

"What do you want to know first, what he said or what he thought?" Reinforce asked her as she folded her arms.

"Um…" Asuna thought about it for a bit before she answered, "Give me what he thought first."

Reinforce looked hesitant at that, but eventually she gave her answer. "How do I put this…he was still thinking about what had happened in the bushes earlier…"

Asuna couldn't help but sag hearing that, and Reinforce tried to cheer her up with what Takamichi said about her. "But, he did say that you're a nice girl. I'm sure that that's the truth."

Saying those words didn't help as Asuna ran out of the classroom in disappointment, leading to Negi running after her. All Reinforce did was watch until a certain reporter jumped in front of her. "Hello, my name's Kazumi Asakura, and I just want to ask you a few questions Yagami-sensei!"

"Uh…what?" Taken completely off guard by Kazumi's presence, Reinforce was left speechless, staring at Kazumi.

"Don't worry sensei; this will take only a minute," Kazumi assured her as she held a tape recorder between her and Reinforce. "Now, to start things off, where are you from sensei?"

"Um, I'm from Wales, like Negi is."

"I see. Next, how old are you?"

"…I'm 21 years old…"

"Really? Ahem, next one, is that your natural hair color?"

"…Yes, it is…"

After a five minute interview that felt like hours to Reinforce, Kazumi stopped her tape and nodded in approval. "Thank you very much Yagami-sensei. Once I get one from Negi-sensei, I'll be all set for my next article!"

Watching Kazumi walk away, Reinforce realized that some of the students were missing, and wondered where they went. Only a loud ruckus later, did she find out what had happened, and she couldn't help but shake her head. 'This day is just full of surprises, isn't it?'

* * *

After the party, Negi, Reinforce, Asuna, and Konoka were walking together as Reinforce went over the day in her head again. She wasn't listening to Negi and Asuna talk, and she only snapped out of it when Konoka called out to her. "Yagami-sensei? Are you alright?"

"Eh? Ah, yes I'm fine," Reinforce assured her, "I'm just thinking about what happened today."

"Don't worry about the class Yagami-sensei, most of them tend to get excited when something new or exciting pops around the corner. Our class's like that."

"Is that so…?" Reinforce looked at Konoka, and for a moment, felt something from the girl. She blinked and tried to sense what she felt again, but nothing turned up.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Asuna's shout made both Reinforce and Konoka look around, only to see Negi running up to catch up to them. Unfortunately, he was about to sneeze, and Reinforce wouldn't make it in time so she just braced for the worst. Thankfully for her, she was wearing a long skirt like what Shizuna wears, so it wasn't much of a problem. As for Asuna and Konoka…

"ACHOO!"

"Kyaa!"

"Kyaa! You did it again?-!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

'One of these days Negi, one of these days…'

* * *

**Notes**: Wow, another story idea that pops out of my head. To be honest, this idea started floating around my head around the time Shadow Crystal Mage's **Overlords and Overkill** story came out, and it buzzed around for a while. Also this will be an attempt to not use any OCs in this story, apart from the mysterious being, who won't even be mentioned for like, 98% of the story. Canon characters from other series however, are possible, so a number of them can pop up in the storyline.

Another thing, is putting a question mark and an exclamation mark together with a dash the only way to properly show it on this site? 'Cause I'm pretty sure this wasn't a problem a while ago.

FATE + WODAN/SANGER = BADASS (sorry, been watching SRW vids on youtube, and I remember one called Mahou Zankantou, with Fate having a Sanger voiceover)

**A/N Edit (25/06/2011)**: Just some minor grammar and structure corrections. Hope it made reading this chapter a bit easier.


	2. Reinforce's Dilemma

Chapter 2 – Reinforce's Dilemma

The next morning, Reinforce was sleeping peacefully in the futon that she was provided with; when a scream snapped her awake. The first thing she did was get up into a defensive stance, thinking that they were under attack. However, that quickly vanished when she saw what was actually going on, though that didn't stop her from raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, sleeping in my bed?"

As Negi was apologizing to Asuna and explaining himself to her, Reinforce looked at the clock, which read that it was five in the morning, 'Ugh, so loud so early…'

The noise also woke up Konoka, who saw that Reinforce was also awake, "Ah, g-good morning Yagami-sensei…"

"Good morning Konoe-san." Reinforce forced herself out of bed, already preparing to put the futon away. Being half asleep as she was, she didn't really pay any attention to what was going on around her, only snapping to full consciousness when Asuna slammed the door behind her.

By that time, Konoka was busy putting on an apron as she headed towards the small kitchen, "I'll make breakfast for all of us then. Negi-kun, do you like your eggs sunny-side up or scrambled?"

"Ah…sunny-side up please…"

"Okay, what about you Yagami-sensei?"

"Eh? Um, let's see… Scrambled for me, I guess."

"Roger!"

As Negi went over to the window to gaze at the scenery, Reinforce looked at the door, thinking of Asuna, "Now that I think about it, Kagurazaka-san reminds me of Iron Hammer Knight Vita…"

"Vita? Who's that?" Negi had heard Reinforce talk to herself, and got curious. Konoka was busy cooking breakfast, but she too was curious as she watched over the stove.

"Ah, sorry Negi," Reinforce quickly came up with a profile of Vita that was suitable for present company, "I was thinking about my uh, cousin, Vita Yagami. Kagurazaka-san reminds me of her, particularly her temper at times. She's actually nice, as well as protective, but once you get her temper going it's going to take awhile for her to calm down."

"Really?" Negi got quite curious, wanting to hear more about Reinforce. While the Unison Device did talk about her 'relatives' in the past, she never went into much details, so hearing this was all new to him. Eventually it somehow turned into a topic where Reinforce also talked about Signum, Shamal, Zafira, and Hayate over breakfast.

Eventually, Asuna came back looking grumpy, and everyone got ready to head for school. Reinforce couldn't help but feel a bit depressed as she got ready, since talking about Hayate and the others brought back the feeling of missing them.

* * *

"We really need to leave earlier if it's going to be like this everyday…" Reinforce muttered to herself.

Reinforce, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were running through what most would describe as a human version of 'rush hour', though not as congested and much quicker. Running behind the other three, Reinforce listened to the conversation between Negi and Asuna, frowning when she heard Asuna sort of threaten Negi.

'…I hope that she wasn't serious about what she just said.' Reinforce raised an eyebrow in surprise however when Asuna quoted Negi about courage being the real magic after hearing something about a love potion.

"When did you say something like that Negi?" Reinforce asked as she and Negi watched Asuna and Konoka go off when they reached the shoe lockers.

"Ah, um, that was yesterday, when I went after Kagurazaka-san." Negi replied as he and Reinforce walked over to the teachers' lockers.

"I see…" Reinforce heard the story from Negi himself, but she felt that he left out a few details from what she can figure.

The two teachers went to change their shoes, and again, Reinforce couldn't help but frown when she found that her assigned locker forced her to bend down to reach. That's when she heard, "Hm? Nnnn…I can't reach… Reinforce, could you-?"

Before Negi could finish, a hand reached out and opened the locker for him, the person being Ayaka Yukihiro, "Good morning Negi-sensei, let me get your shoes for you."

"Ah, thank you very much." Negi nodded, looking grateful for the assistance.

As Ayaka handed Negi's indoor shoes over to him, Reinforce finished slipping into her own shoes and stood up straight, catching Ayaka's attention, "Ah, good morning Yagami-sensei."

"Good morning to you too…um, Yukihiro-san, was it?"

"Yes, it's Ayaka Yukihiro sensei."

Negi finished slipping into his indoor shoes, and was about to slip his other pair into the high locker when Reinforce held out her hand, "Negi, why don't we switch lockers? I think the school got ours mixed up somehow."

Both Negi and Ayaka looked at the locker beside Reinforce, and as the class rep frowned at it, Negi nodded, "Okay, that makes sense."

Ayaka led Negi and Reinforce to 2-A's classroom, exchanging small talk between each other. Eventually they reached the classroom, and as the class did the stand and bow routine, Reinforce couldn't help but find it a bit weird, but took her position at the blackboard as Negi started class.

Things started smooth enough, until Negi asked Asuna to translate. Things got a bit heated, until Ayaka made a comment that made Asuna concede with a grumble. But when she started translating, she essentially butchered it, causing giggles to go around. Reinforce wasn't exempted either and she had to bite her lip so that her giggles wouldn't come out as she tried to hide her mouth with her hand.

However, that quickly stopped when the Unison Device saw Asuna go up to Negi and grab him angrily, and saw that her hair was tickling Negi's nose. She quickly rushed over tried to pinch the boy mage's nose, but it was too late for that, so she did the next thing that came to mind; turn his head to her direction upwards.

"Achoo!"

A swift breeze whipped in Reinforce's direction as she braced herself for what came next. Since this is Negi's 'stripping sneeze' were talking about here, Reinforce lost her blouse to the sneeze, though she was thankful that her bra was still left on her intact. Everyone looked at her wide-eye as Reinforce tried desperately not to blush as she looked away from the class, and was failing miserably.

"W-what was that wind just now?"

"W-what happened to Y-Yagami-sensei's blouse?"

"Wow, sensei's chest is big…"

"You think they're on the same level as Shizuna-sensei's?"

"Probably…"

Asuna looked shocked, while Negi escaped Reinforce's grip and ran over to pick up Reinforce's blouse, apologizing with tears in his eyes, "Ah, I'm so sorry Reinforce!"

Reinforce quickly took her blouse back from Negi, and saw that its buttons had been torn off. She quickly put it back on and held it together with one hand before heading towards the door, but not before saying, "I am going to go to the staff room for a moment. Please continue with lesson Negi."

The tone in Reinforce's voice gave the class a chill, and Negi couldn't help but look down as Reinforce left the room. Negi managed to continue teaching, though Asuna kept glaring at him throughout the lesson for a few reasons.

* * *

Reinforce managed to find a spare blouse thanks to Shizuna, who accepted her story of her torn blouse being a 'freak accident', though she couldn't help but wonder why the student councilor accepted the story so easily. She didn't go back to class though, instead sticking with Shizuna helping her with her duties until lunchtime.

Meanwhile, Negi felt depressed as he sat by a statue landmark outside. While he worried about Asuna, his main concern was about Reinforce, as she didn't come back during the whole time.

'Uuu…what if Reinforce is mad at me? What am I going to do?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Nodoka Miyazaki, Yue Ayase, and Haruna Saotome, who were looking for him with questions about the lesson earlier. During that time, Reinforce was busy looking for Negi, who gotten directions from a number of students that he was outside.

She managed to find the boy mage, just as she saw Nodoka run off with Yue and Haruna behind her. Negi watched them go when he heard Reinforce approach, and when he turned around, he got all nervous and started apologizing again on instinct, "Ah, Reinforce, I'm so sorry about earlier. Please forgive me!"

"It's alright Negi," Reinforce saw how distressed Negi was and tried to calm him down, "It's not your fault; I know that you didn't mean it Negi."

That seemed to convince Negi as he gave a weak smile, "Thank you Reinforce…"

Noticing that he was still depressed, Reinforce sat down beside him and asked, "What's wrong Negi? Are you still worried over what happened with Kagurazaka-san?"

Seeing Negi wince, Reinforce knew she hit the target dead on as he sighed, "What do I do Reinforce? Kagurazaka-san got mad at me…I don't know how to make it up to her."

Personally, Reinforce thought that her partner was being too hard on himself when she noticed something by her feet. It was a corked test tube with seven little balls in it, "What is this?"

Looking at it, Negi recognized it as something that belonged to him, "Ah, that's the set of 'Seven Colored Magic Pills' that Grandfather gave me all those years ago!"

"Seven Colored Magic Pills?" Reinforce may know a lot about magic spells in general, but her knowledge in things like potion making and magical items was a bit lacking for some reason, so something like this was always interesting for her.

"If I have these, maybe I can really make that love potion!"

"Love Potion…? Negi, I don't think-!"

Before Reinforce could finish, Negi already ran off into the nearby woods with his bag, and she ran after him, worried about what her partner's going to do, 'Why do I have this feeling of dread all of a sudden?'

Negi was already halfway through finishing the potion by the time Reinforce found him, just in time to hear him chant, "Age mascatur potio amoris!"

Picking up the potion and stopping a cork on it, Negi looked at it with pride, "There, I've done it!"

"What do you think you're doing Negi?" Reinforce looked at the potion, which was pink in color, and had a bad feeling just from looking at it.

"Ah, I'm going to give this to Kagurazaka-san Reinforce! This will make anyone popular with the opposite sex!"

"Say what?" Negi ran off to 2-A's classroom, with Reinforce hot on his heels, 'Honestly, he can be such a handful!'

* * *

Asuna was in a pretty bad mood in the classroom, though it could've been worse if she had been the victim of the stripping sneeze instead of Reinforce. A part of her was thankful to the older teacher for diverting Negi's sneeze, while the other part felt sorry for what happened to her. Konoka tried talking to her, but all Asuna gave were short responses as both of them ate lunch.

When Negi showed up with the potion in hand, Asuna was snippy with him, even though he tried to convince her that the potion was the real deal, which she didn't believe. Reinforce arrived soon afterwards, and instantly made a beeline for the two, not noticing that one of the girls had her leg sticking out from under a desk, which was in her path.

What happened next was anyone's guess from what they could tell. Reinforce tripped and stumbled her way into Negi trying to keep her balance. Asuna was about to shove the potion down Negi's mouth when it went into Reinforce's mouth instead as the Unison Device accidentally pushed Negi to the side, with her and Asuna tumbling down to the ground.

Gulping down the potion instinctively, Reinforce spat the empty beaker out of her mouth as she and Asuna realized what had just happened. As the girls in class ran over to see if they were alright, Asuna got up and turned to the fallen teacher, "Ah, I'm so sorry Yagami-sensei!"

"I-it's alright Kagurazaka-san. More importantly…" The two looked at the empty beaker on the floor before turning to Negi. There was a moment of silence before Reinforce looked at herself as she got up, "Weird, nothing happened…"

"Ha, see! Nothing happened you brat, else you'd be acting different!"

"Huh…? That's odd…did I make a mistake?"

"I don't know what you're planning, but something like that isn't going to make me feel any better!"

As Asuna gave a huff and turned away, Negi looked dejected as he sighed, "I-I guess it's no good after all…sorry…"

Turning to Reinforce, Negi asked her, "Are you alright Reinforce?"

"I'm fine Negi. I just tripped…" Reinforce brushed herself off before she turned around to leave, only to find Konoka right behind her, "Is something the matter Konoe-san?"

That's when Reinforce noticed that Konoka was looking at her oddly, and she swore she felt magic at work around her as Konoka stepped forward, "Yagami-sensei…now that I've taken a good look at you… You're really beautiful…"

Negi and Asuna turned to look, hearing Konoka speak as Reinforce suddenly blushed at the comment. That's when the Konoe heiress suddenly planted her face into Reinforce's chest and snuggled herself in them, "Nnnnn…so soft…!"

"K-Konoe-san, w-what are you d-doing!" Reinforce was totally thrown off guard by Konoka's behavior, not to mention embarrassed, while Negi and Asuna looked on with their mouths open.

Ayaka, who was about to go back to her seat after seeing that Reinforce was okay, whipped around after hearing Konoka speak. Seeing the way she acted, Ayaka went over to reprimand her, "Hey, what do you think you're doing Konoka-san? That kind of conduct towards a teacher is definitely inappropriate…"

The class rep fell silent seeing Reinforce as Konoka finally detached herself from the Unison Device, allowing her to breathe easier. The shocks weren't over however when Ayaka suddenly whipped out a bouquet of flowers from out of nowhere and knelt to Reinforce, "Yagami-sensei, please accept these as my way of formally greeting you to this class…"

"Okay, this is getting weird…" Asuna looked at the scene with confusion, while Negi looked between the empty beaker and Reinforce, and started to put things together as he bit his lip.

As for Reinforce, the attention was starting to get a bit out of hand as Misa Kakizaki, Sakurako Shiina, and Madoka Kugimiya joined the fray, and Reinforce started to look for a way out. Negi quickly went over to the door, opened it and motioned for her to escape. With that, Reinforce quickly made a break for it, with the girls chasing after her.

Negi and Asuna looked at each other before running after Reinforce, with Asuna shouting, "What the heck did you do you brat?"

"I-uh, I don't know!" Negi was in a panic. First the incident in class, now this one, he really needed to make it up to Reinforce for all the trouble she's being put through.

Meanwhile, Reinforce was running randomly through the halls, with the girls right behind her as she tried to lose them. Along the way, she saw Nodoka walking down the hall and she was right in the middle of her path, "Ah, Miyazaki-san, watch out!"

"What?" Nodoka stopped to turn around and Reinforce was about to crash into her at the speed she was going, if not for Reinforce quickly scooping Nodoka up in her arms and carrying her as she ran, "Y-Yagami-sensei? W-what's going on?"

"You don't want to know," Reinforce looked over her shoulder to see the students still chasing her with adoring looks on their faces, and Nodoka sees them too, "But I do know that I need to lose them, or at least hide for a while."

'I'll wait until the effects of the love potion wear off at the very least…'

"Ah, I know a place where you can hide sensei," Nodoka pointed out, "Just follow my directions!"

Back with Negi and Asuna, the two were running after the girls chasing Reinforce, while Asuna ranted the entire time, "What kind of love potion did you make brat? I thought love potions were supposed to attract the opposite gender?"

"Honestly Kagurazaka-san, I don't know what happened," Negi did wonder why this was happening before he muttered, "Maybe it's because Reinforce is a Unison Device…"

"What was that?"

"Ah, i-it's nothing Kagurazaka-san!"

Asuna shook her head when she realized that she had lost the girls and came to a stop, with Negi right behind her, "Great, we lost them, what do we do now?"

At the same time, Reinforce managed to find the library that Nodoka directed her to, and put her down once they were inside. As Nodoka locked the door, Reinforce sighed a breath of relief, "Ah, thank you for your help Miyazaki-san."

"It's no problem Yagami-sensei. I've locked the door, so you should be okay for now…"

Reinforce relaxed as she leaned against the bookshelf, while the potion's effect slowly started to take effect in Nodoka, though she snaps back to herself when Reinforce looks around at the library, "Huh, I didn't think that this academy had a library this big…"

Nodoka walked up to Reinforce's side as she gave a brief overview about the academy's history and Library Island, which made Reinforce think, 'Wow, so many books… You'd think this was Earth's version of the Infinity Library…'

"That's quite interesting Miyazaki-san, I'd like to see Library Island sometime. Right now though, for some reason, I feel right at home here…"

A sigh escaped Nodoka's lips hearing what Reinforce said, "I know what you mean sensei…"

That's when Reinforce noticed Nodoka sticking a bit too close to her and moved a bit to gain some space. Nodoka kept following her until Reinforce asked, "Um, is something the matter Miyazaki-san?"

"No…it's just that being near Yagami-sensei is very calming…"

"Oh dear…" Reinforce knew where this was going, and figured that the potion hasn't worn off yet. Thinking up a quick plan, Reinforce pointed to a random shelf and asked, "What kind of book is that?"

"What book?" The moment Nodoka turned around, Reinforce mentally chanted a sleeping spell over Nodoka and before she knew it, she was out like a light. Reinforce caught her before she fell as she mentally thought, 'Okay…what now?'

Carrying Nodoka on her back, Reinforce went over to the door and pressed her ear to the wood. When she didn't hear anyone on the other side, she unlocked the door and poked her head through to check one more time. That's when she heard a voice call out, "Ah Reinforce! There you are!"

Negi and Asuna were heading her way and Reinforce looked around to see if the other girls were around the corner. When the teacher and student reached the Unison Device they saw Nodoka on her back, and Asuna was the first to speak, "Yagami-sensei, why is Hon-, I mean, Miyazaki-san on your back?"

"She got affected too, so I put her to sleep," Reinforce gave another look around before turning to Asuna, "Please take Miyazaki-san to the infirmary Kagurazaka-san; she will wake up soon enough. I'm going to stay here and hide for awhile."

"Uh, sure…" As Asuna took Nodoka from Reinforce, she turned her attention to Negi, who wanted to apologize to her for the whole mess.

"I'm so sorry Reinforce, I promise that I'll be more responsible from now on and-!"

"Ha…don't worry about it Negi," Reinforce interrupted, "Though I need to know when the potion's effects will wear off."

"Eh, um, let's see…um, I think that it will wear off before the end of classes at the very least, so we can go home without any problems."

"I see…well, I'll be here in this library until then, so please help Kagurazaka-san bring Miyazaki-san to the infirmary."

Before Negi or Asuna could say anything, Reinforce went back into the library and closed the door shut behind her. Negi and Asuna looked at each other for a moment before Asuna commented, "She's probably mad at you, you know."

"Eh? That can't be!" Negi looked like he was in a panic as the two headed towards the infirmary to drop off Nodoka.

* * *

At the end of the day, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Reinforce were walking home together, with the Unison Device taking up the rear and being quiet the entire time. She assured Negi that it wasn't his fault and that she wasn't mad at him, though Asuna swore she kept shooting her dirty looks every now and again.

Negi and Asuna were talking to each other, leaving Reinforce with Konoka, who was acting a bit out of it. However, the Konoe heiress saw Reinforce sigh and she asked, "Is something wrong Yagami-sensei?"

"Ah, I'm fine Konoe-san. Just thinking about today…"

"Oh, don't worry about what happened in class Yagami-sensei. In a few days, it will be entirely forgotten."

"…Thanks Konoe-san…" Unfortunately, Reinforce's mind was more focused on the love potion incident instead, though the memory of having her blouse sneezed off gave off a fresh wave of embarrassment.

"Please, call me Konoka," Konoka offered, "Being called Konoe-san makes me feel old."

"Sure thing Konoka-san." Looking at the young girl, Reinforce saw that Konoka reminded her of Hayate a bit. She wasn't sure why, just that she just did; maybe it was that hint of a Kansai dialect in her voice.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

Talking with Konoka eased Reinforce's mind, and adding Negi and Asuna to the mix took her mind off of what happened today, though a part of her made a note to have a talk with both Negi and Asuna later about their magic situation. If things continued the way they are, Reinforce swore that she was going to have a meltdown before the end of the month!

* * *

**Notes**: The second Chapter done, much to my surprise. I guess it was the reviews, favorites, and alerts that inspired me. I've been reading up on Reinforce's profile on the Nanoha Wiki, and there are a few things I should probably clarify.

Okay, first, about Reinforce. The Tome of the Night Sky is composed of Reinforce the Master Program, the Book, and the Staff. Right now, only Reinforce as the Master Program is manifested in existence. She, along with Negi, doesn't have access to the book or staff, though now that I think about it, it's probably irrelevant anyway. To be honest, I've barely started watching the first season of Nanoha, never watched As or StrikerS, and only have read the mangas, ViVid, and Force. All the data pulling I'm doing is mostly from the Wiki so my apologies if I get something wrong.

Next, the setting. The Nanoha and Negima universes are entirely separate from each other (I'm sure that I mentioned that in the summary). I have thought of mixing them together, but I scratched that idea. The only other story that I know that keeps things separate is Pactio! Stand By, Ready by Tekablade, so for now the two worlds are separate.

Anything else…? Ah, one last detail. The plot will definitely follow the Negima manga. Both animes were too short for my liking (the first one I really don't want to think about), and I definitely have ideas way into the magical world arc.

That's about it from me for now. Give a shout out if you like it, hate it, or have ideas/suggestions. Ha…for some reason I can think of omake ideas but can't write them out. One of them was about Fate and a living Alicia, acting like Wodan and Sanger respectively, complete with Alicia having a device that looks like a Type-3 Zankantou, with the two fighting in an area filled with TSAB spectators, and the other being Negi and Reinforce going through a portal to the world of Valkyria Chronicles, where they meet Selvaria Bles and Reinforce says, "Did someone clone me and no one told me about it?" Though to be honest, I'm not sure how well that would've worked out…


	3. The Little Voice in Her Head

Chapter 3 – The Little Voice in Her Head

It was night time in the Mahora dorms, and in a certain room, Negi, Reinforce, Asuna, and Konoka were each doing their own thing. Konoka was putting away the dishes from dinner, Asuna was at her desk working on something, Negi was busy marking a few papers, and Reinforce was going through her and Negi's things, sorting them out while keeping the magical stuff hidden.

That was when someone knocked at the door, causing everyone to look up as Konoka went for the door. Asuna gave a stretch and yawned, "Who could it be at this hour? It's already 8 o'clock!"

"Good evening, Negi-sensei! We've got some questions about today's class!" At the door were Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, with Haruna the one who spoke up.

"Ah…Miyazaki-san…Saotome-san and Ayase-san too…"

As Negi got up to greet each of them, Reinforce went back to sorting through her stuff, though both Yue and Haruna did greet Reinforce before they sat down at the table. When Negi sat down too Reinforce looked up at them, "Do you need any help Negi?"

"It's alright Reinforce, I can handle it."

The library trio looked between Negi and Reinforce, wondering exactly what the relationship is between them. Asuna frowned at the sudden attention, while Konoka quickly hurried to get some snacks prepared. Isn't she a good girl?

Another interruption in the form of Ayaka burst through the door after a quick ring of the bell shouting, "Asuna-san! What is the meaning of this? You sharing a room with Negi-sensei…this is the first I heard of this!"

Asuna's eyebrow twitched at Ayaka's presence as she mumbled, "Yagami-sensei's here too you know…"

Reinforce just raised an eyebrow as she continued folding clothes, while Asuna lost her patience and was about to throw Ayaka and the library trio out when she heard Haruna ask, "By the way sensei, what's your relationship with Yagami-sensei?"

Everyone looked at Negi, expecting an answer, while the boy mage got nervous, and for good reason too. He didn't think that far in making up a background story, but Reinforce came to his rescue, "I'm his guardian here in Japan. I was asked to help take care of him from a friend of mine so she wouldn't worry. That is all."

Negi blinked, while everyone seemed to accept that story. Suddenly Asuna remembered herself, getting up and grabbing Ayaka and the library trio before throwing them out of their room shouting, "Don't go around throwing parties in other people's rooms damn it!"

"Wasn't that a bit rude Kagurazaka-san?" Reinforce asked.

"I'm sorry Yagami-sensei, but I've got to get up early tomorrow. I'm sure that 'study session' would've gone late into the night if left unchecked!"

"Haha…" Negi scratched his cheek, looking embarrassed, "Everyone from our class lives in this building, don't they?"

"Of course, this is the middle school dorm for Mahora's all-girls middle school division," Asuna replied, "We're a boarding school, with the second years living on the fifth and sixth floors."

"What about the first and third years?" Reinforce asked. She got up when she saw Konoka take out a blueprint of the building

"Ah, I know this one," Konoka interjected, "The first years live on the third and fourth floor, while the third years live in the adjacent building."

"Weird…why doesn't the school just assign students a room and let them live there for the three school years?" Reinforce couldn't help but frown at Konoka's explanation, tilting her head.

"Actually, I heard from Grandpa that the school's actually going to try that for the new semester," Konoka replied, "But we're still going to get moved. Only the first years will stay where they are as an experiment."

Asuna was close enough to Negi to notice his smell and she took a whiff, puzzling the boy mage, "W-what is it?"

"You smell all sweaty! Have you taken a bath yet?" Asuna crossed her arms and gave Negi a scrutinizing stare, while Reinforce went over the suitcases and started taking certain things out.

"Um…I…I've been busy with so many things since I arrived in Japan, um…teaching and preparation for things and stuff…even with Reinforce's help…"

Asuna took the map and pointed out the bath area to Negi, "Then you need to go to the baths right here."

Negi looked extremely uncomfortable when a hand touched his shoulder, and when he looked up, saw Reinforce holding bath items under her arm, "You know that you have one Negi. I know I need one."

The grip on Negi's shoulder increased, and all he could do was slump his head in defeat, "I understand Reinforce…"

That's when the Unison Device turned to Asuna, "I'm very sorry to ask this of you Kagurazaka-san, but could you help me?"

"Eh, why?" Asuna looked confused at Reinforce's sudden request, noticing the uncomfortable look Negi had on his face.

"Negi here doesn't like baths…claims he hates them…and he might try to run away from me if I bring him alone…" For some reason Reinforce tried to look remorseful, turning her head to the side.

"What? I would never do that!" Negi protested.

"Hoho, is that how it is," Asuna had a scary smile on her face as she gripped Negi's other shoulder, "I would be more than happy to assist you Yagami-sensei~!"

Negi looked like he was being sent to the executioner as Asuna and Reinforce dragged him along, with Konoka waving cheerfully, "I'll go after you guys!"

* * *

When Reinforce, Asuna, and Negi got to the baths, Asuna and Negi went into the change room first, much to Reinforce's surprise. Asuna gave her a smile saying, "I'll start him off sensei."

Watching the two go in first, Reinforce wondered what was going on with Asuna, since she didn't seem to act like herself when the screams started, "Okay you brat; now strip!"

"Ah, stop! Nooo!"

"What are you so embarrassed about? You're just a kid! Come on, take those clothes off now!"

Soon after, there was a splash, and Reinforce figured that Negi was already inside with Asuna, so she entered the change room. Negi's clothes were scattered here and there, and all she did was sigh picking them up before she got changed herself.

Now clothed in nothing but a towel around herself, Reinforce entered the baths, and was amazed at how huge and exotic looking it looked. It has real trees, a gazebo pool, and a hot tub in addition to the huge pool, 'Just how much was put into making this?'

Looking around, Reinforce managed to spot Negi and Asuna, who was in a school swimsuit, holding a soap bar and towel in her hands, "Now then, let's get this dirty puppy all nice and clean, shall we?"

Reinforce quietly slipped into the pool, which she found was up to her mid thigh, as Asuna approached Negi, the boy mage looking like a scared rabbit. He even made like a rabbit and tried to run away, with Asuna trying to catch him, "Hey, get back here!"

Too bad for him, Negi wasn't watching where he was going and ran smack right into Reinforce. She looked down on him as Asuna managed to catch up to them, with Reinforce asking, "And just where do you think you're going Negi?"

"Uh…ah…" Negi quickly gave up once he saw the stare Reinforce was giving him as she led him over to the shower area, with Asuna behind them.

Speaking of Asuna, she couldn't help but notice Reinforce's looks as she followed her and Negi to the shower area, 'Wow, Yagami-sensei's really beautiful…'

When Negi sat on a stool and Reinforce started washing his hair, Asuna couldn't help but comment, "Sheesh…can't even wash your own hair. Are you sure you're even ten years old?"

"Yes…under Kazoe, I'm ten years old…" Negi replied, while Reinforce just gave a sigh hearing that.

"Ten years old under Kazoe…then, you're only nine years old?" Asuna shouted, pointing a finger at Negi accusingly.

"I don't know why Negi uses the Kazoe system either Kagurazaka-san," Reinforce spoke up, "But at least I can say that I'm twenty-one."

Reinforce motioned to Asuna to rinse Negi's hair as she herself went off to wash her own hair. Asuna couldn't help but sigh as she reached over for the shower head, "Look, I've got a paper route tomorrow morning, so please sit still and let me rinse you."

"Ah…so that's your job… A paper route? Sounds tough…" Negi commented.

"A paper route?" Reinforce looked up from her own washing to look at Asuna, "That's a difficult job for a middle school student. Why do you work?"

"Ah…it's because my parents are dead… I'm paying the school fees by myself," Asuna replied, giving Negi a final rinse, "Ever since I was a little girl, Konoka's grandpa, the Dean, helped pay for my living expenses for a while…but I can't sponge off him forever. That's why I thought I'd pay him back bit by bit by taking a job. Even though he said it was fine…"

"I see…that's very admirable Kagurazaka-san." Reinforce looked away as she rinsed her own long silvery hair.

"Uh, I don't mind if you call me Asuna, Yagami-sensei," Asuna looked at Reinforce, "Being called Kagurazaka-san a lot makes me feel old…"

"Alright, Asuna-san," Reinforce had finished rinsing her hair when she and Asuna heard sniffles, which came from Negi, "Negi, are you alright?"

Negi looked up, and to Reinforce and Asuna's surprise, saw that Negi had a teary expression on his face as Asuna jumped up in surprise, "W-why are you crying?"

"B-because," Negi started teary, "To think that someone as violent and vicious as Asuna-san would lead such a bitter school life…"

Reinforce raised an eyebrow in amusement as she got up hearing the violent and vicious part while Negi went on, "And to think how I completely misjudged you…I'm sorry!"

"Hey! I don't need that kind of sympathy!"

Watching the small spectacle, Reinforce was about to warn Asuna about the bar of soap she was going to step on, but it was too late. She slipped, and fell on top of Negi, though she managed to use her arms to stop herself from squishing the boy mage. Reinforce walked over to see if they were alright as Asuna apologized to Negi, getting off him, "Are you alright Asuna-san?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright Yagami-sensei," Suddenly, the three of them heard voices coming from the change room and they looked, only to see shadows of people behind the door, "Shoot, this is bad! Someone else is here! They're starting earlier than usual!"

Negi looked confused as Reinforce tilted her head in confusing, "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem? If they see us here together, there might be a misunderstanding Yagami-sensei!" Asuna replied with haste, "Not everyone knows your relation to Negi as his guardian, so they'll come up with their own conclusions!"

"But isn't it better to-huh?" Reinforce found herself being grabbed by Asuna, and before she knew it, she was in the pool, with Negi being dunked in after. Asuna slipped in herself while hissing, "Just hide!"

The three managed to hide behind some of the plants, with Negi sandwiched between Asuna and Reinforce. If the boy mage was a bit older, he would've considered himself to be very lucky, but instead, he just felt very uncomfortable. Meanwhile Reinforce tried to discreetly look over Asuna's shoulder as the girl hissed, "Geh, it's Iincho and the others!"

Suddenly, there was a voice in Reinforce's head that she's never heard before, and strangely enough, it sounded like Hayate's voice, **'Uhuhu…so many targets, so little time…'**

'Eh, what the heck?' Reinforce was shocked to hear the voice as she eyed each other girls, while the Hayate voice did commentary, **'Konoka-chan sure has perky ones, and I'm sure they're gonna grow bigger too… Ayaka-chan's look nice and firm, makes me want to see how firm, fufufu… Haruna-chan has some nice soft looking ones too; I really want to see how they feel… Nodoka-chan and Yue-chan might not have much now, but I'm sure that they're gonna grow soon enough. Maybe they just need some, encouragement…?'**

'H-hey, get out of my head!' Reinforce tried shaking off the voice, but unfortunately for her, it just wouldn't go away as it went on, **'Ah, Kaede-chan has some very mature ones, I wonder how they would feel… Chizuru-chan has the biggest ones I have ever seen, apart from Signum, Shamal, and you Reinforce, and I really want to give them a big squeeze… Kazumi-chan has some very nice ones too, ah the softness that I want to touch… Mana-chan has some very mature ones too, looking like very delicious chocolate puffs that I want to get my hands on…'**

Reinforce was seriously considering banging her head against the tree just to make the voice stop talking, that she didn't notice that the class started talking about who would get Negi by way of biggest breasts. The voice however, got new vigor from hearing all the talk about breast sizes, **'Oh look, Misa-chan, Madoka-chan, and Sakurako-chan have similar breast sizes, but I really want to check out how different they feel. I'm sure that it would be a fun experience… Ku-chan and Chao-chan must have firm ones, but I want to feel if they're soft as well… As for the Narutaki-chans and Eva-chan…well I'm sure that they'll grow in time… Setsuna-chan's might not look that big, but I'm sure that they're squeezable, I really want to find out now…'**

'Oh please, please stop talking now…' Reinforce looked like she was at the end of her rope. She knows that her former mistress had a thing for squeezing breasts, but she was quite sure that Hayate never talked so…perversely. She couldn't help but blush red and start to sink into the water in shame, wishing she would just disappear for a while.

Negi noticed Reinforce's odd behavior and poked her in the head, since the rest of her was underwater, "Is everything alright Reinforce?"

"Eh? Ah, I'm fine Negi, just clearing my thoughts…" Reinforce brought herself back up, though it put her chest at Negi's eye level, and he looked away with a blush.

"Sheesh…our class sure is easygoing…" Asuna muttered as she slowly got out of the water, "Hey Negi, Yagami-sensei, now's our chance to escape!"

Both boy mage and Unison Device looked up at those words and Negi quickly got out, asking Asuna to wait. However, his foot went out too far and tripped Asuna, sending the two down with a wet splat, catching everyone's attention, particularly Ayaka's, "A-Asuna-san? Wh… Pushing down N-N-N-Negi-sensei while he's h-half naked? What are you…?"

Asuna suddenly looked nervous, and prayed for Reinforce to come and save them, which she did as she stepped forward and gave a cough, "I asked her to come here to help me with Negi's bath. Is there a problem with that?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Reinforce, who had taken off her towel since it was wet, showing her body to the students of 2-A for a moment as she squeezed the towel dry. Negi instinctively covered his eyes while the girls gawked at Reinforce's 'assets'.

"Big, they really are big…"

"As expected of a mature adult…"

"I wonder whose is bigger, Yagami-sensei's or Minamoto-sensei's…"

Reinforce fought hard to keep a blush off her face as Ayaka turned to her, "You asked Asuna-san for help to w-wash Negi-sensei?"

"Yes, I did, although…" To be honest with herself, Reinforce looked back on the day and saw that it was pretty crappy. Having her blouse torn off in public, being affected by a love potion that went wrong, and now this bath incident. She looked at the boy mage as she wrapped her towel back around herself and knew that as his partner, she was entitled to some payback, "Asuna-san has to go to sleep around now; so would some of you girls mind helping me finish washing Negi here?"

Both Negi and Asuna looked at Reinforce oddly, while the rest of the girls had looks of surprise on their faces. Asuna couldn't believe that Reinforce was throwing Negi out to the wolves. Sure, that mean that she was going to be safe, but this course of action was the last thing she expected Reinforce to do.

As for Negi, well…he couldn't help but look like a puppy begging to be spared, though the look Reinforce had in her eye made him slump in defeat, 'This is payback for today, isn't it?'

'Yes, yes it is Negi.' Reinforce telepathically sent him. The girls looked at each other for a moment before grins appeared on their faces.

"Of course we would be willing to help Yagami-sensei, right girls?" Ayaka spoke for everyone as the rest of the girls pumped their fists with a, "Yeah!"

"T-then, I'll be going now…" Asuna quickly excused herself, glad to have gotten away from that without incident.

That's when Kazumi spoke up asking, "Ne, Yagami-sensei. Is it true that you and Negi-sensei are living with Asuna-san and Konoka-san?"

"Yes, it was decided by the Dean until we can find our own place, but I really don't mind living in the dorms," Reinforce replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I still need to finish bathing."

That was the sign for the girls to glomp over Negi, as the boy mage cried out, "No please, I'm ticklish there! Reinforce, help please!"

Reinforce ignored Negi as the girls got to work, and sunk back down into the pool water, 'Ah, this feels good…'

**'You know what else feels good? A nice squ-.'**

'You, shut up now.'

* * *

Back in the dorms, Negi looked scandalized as Reinforce dried her hair with a towel. Everyone was in their sleepwear as Asuna looked at Negi with a fiendish smile on her face, "So Negi, you're completely clean huh?"

Negi gave a twitch at that as his head slumped forward. Reinforce looked at Negi amusingly as she said, "Oh, it wasn't that bad Negi. They just scrubbed you thoroughly all over…"

"T-they touched me everywhere… I-I can't be a husband anymore…"

Reinforce couldn't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles as Asuna threw a pillow at Negi, trying to suppress her own laugh, "Oh what do you know about that? Just forget it and go to sleep! Ah…I need to sleep too."

"It's alright Negi-kun," Konoka assured him, "It's not like they hung you from the tree by one leg upside down as they washed you."

There was a beat before Konoka said her goodnights to Negi and Reinforce. Then the two looked at each other before Reinforce spoke, "Don't worry Negi, it was just payback for today. It won't happen again, unless you do something unnecessary again."

"I-I won't do anything like that again to you Reinforce, I promise!" Negi whispered with determination in his eyes.

Reinforce went over and gave him a hug while whispering back, "I'll hold you up to that partner. Now let's get some sleep…"

As Negi and Reinforce went over to the futon, Konoka watched the scene with a sigh, "Aw, isn't that cute. It's like a mother and her son."

"Yeah, sure Konoka…" Asuna muttered before going off into dreamland.

Negi and Reinforce slept in the same futon that night, and Negi actually managed to stay in the futon, giving Asuna much relief the next morning.

* * *

**Notes:** I am very sorry that this came out late, I had a mental schedule to pop a chapter out every Friday/Saturday, but something came up that made me completely unable to write this chapter out: Infinite Stratos. OC characters and ISes kept occupying my mind that it completely stalled my brain to write, although a lack of ideas contributed too. Well, that's now all out for the most part, so here's chapter three of Ministra Magi Device Reinforce.

I think I may have dug too far for this chapter… I became desperate for ideas that I was willing to use just about anything if it meant completing this chapter. Even the ecchi parts… Just for the record, I don't think Hayate's a complete pervert when it comes to breasts. I know that she's interested in them, and I think **Nanya's** Blood that Flows fic sorta influenced my perception of Hayate on breasts. Don't worry, Pervy-Hayate's voice won't come out too often…unless you guys want it too…

Anyway, I'm surprised how many people are interested in this fic, and if the number grows anymore, I might put every other story on hold just to keep writing this one. That's it for now, review if you want, and see everyone next chapter!

P.S. For some reason, Laura Bodewig and Reinforce can look like sisters due to having the same hair and eye color not counting Laura's artificial eye. Interesting huh…?


	4. Getting to Know Your Class

Chapter 4 – Getting to Know Your Class

The next morning, Reinforce woke up to find a weight on her chest. Looking down, she saw that it was just Negi using her chest as a pillow. Normally, one would blush and be embarrassed at having their chest being used as a soft pillow, but Reinforce knew about Negi's sleeping habits; she and Nekane took turns sleeping with Negi back in Wales after all. Reinforce gave a light sigh as she nudged Negi awake, "Negi, it's time to get up."

"S-Sis…is that you?" Negi managed to wake up, though a part of his brain was still half asleep.

"No Negi, it's just me…" Reinforce couldn't help but wonder how Negi could mistake her for Nekane, but let it slide for now.

"A-ah? Oh, good morning Reinforce…" Negi was now awake, and rolled off Reinforce as he stretched and yawned, giving Reinforce some relief as she got up.

Konoka was somehow roused by the light noise, and she gave a yawn as she rubbed her eyes, "Awa… Ah, Negi-kun, Yagami-sensei, good morning!"

"Good morning Konoka-san." Negi and Reinforce said at the same time without realizing it. Konoka blinked at that before she giggled, seeing that the two of them really didn't notice. They saw that Asuna was already gone and Konoka sighed, "Asuna's gone already; better prepare breakfast now before she gets back."

Both Negi and Reinforce looked at the clock and saw that it was just past six, and Negi commented, "Wow, Asuna-san sure is devoted to her job."

"It's become a routine by now, and it does keep Asuna in shape," Konoka said as she made her way to the kitchen, "Though I still remember she had trouble with it when she first started."

Negi and Reinforce found that little tidbit interesting as Reinforce put the futon away, while Negi offered to help Konoka with breakfast. Soon, they started eating, just as Asuna came back in looking exhausted, "Man, those bags were heavy… Oooh, breakfast! Just let me take a quick shower first!"

Asuna strolled off to the bathroom when Reinforce noticed Negi starting to get up and grabbed him by the shoulder, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um, to help Asuna-san?" Negi whispered weakly.

"Asuna-san can take care of herself Negi, just finish eating first." Reinforce whispered back, before initiating a telepathic connection, 'What exactly what do you mean by help?'

'Um, I was going to use my magic to help speed up cleaning her?'

**'Oooh, someone's trying to get in on some action, bow chika bow wow!'**

Reinforce winced at the return of pervy-Hayate while Negi was surprised by the new voice, 'E-eh? W-who is that?'

'Sorry Negi, I need to take care of this,' Reinforce cut the connection before turning in on pervy-Hayate, 'You, back where you came from, now!'

**'Aw, it's not my fault that Negi wants to check out Asuna-san. I know I would!'**

'Back. **Now.**'

**'Alright, alright, but I'll be back, teehee!'**

Reinforce inwardly sighed as pervy-Hayate's voice disappeared back into the depths of her mind, 'Ugh, Hayate does not sound like a pervert, Hayate does not sound like a pervert, Hayate does not sound like a pervert…'

Konoka watched the exchange between the two, though she couldn't hear what they were saying and was oblivious to the inner dialogue, "Aww, you two look like brother and sister when we're together like this."

Negi flushed in embarrassment, while hearing Konoka's comment brought back some memories Reinforce had of her, Negi, Nekane, and Anya eating together. Finishing up her meal, Reinforce got up with her plate, "Why don't I take care of the dishes Konoka-san, so you can get ready?"

"Oh, thank you so much Yagami-sensei!" Konoka clapped her hands together in thanks before she went off to get herself ready for school. Negi looked at her and a look from Reinforce told him to do the same, so she did.

By the time Asuna was done with her shower, everyone was already ready, and Asuna's breakfast was the only thing left on the table, "Wow, you guys done already? That's early…"

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be early," Negi supplied, "Maybe we can get ahead of the rush to school…"

"Maybe, but for now, you need to wait outside Negi," Reinforce just finished washing the dishes and was already on her way to the clothes pile, "We need to get changed, alright?"

"Ah, y-yes, of course!" Negi blushed red before he quickly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aw, he's such a little gentleman!" Konoka commented as she started getting changed. Asuna and Reinforce looked at each other before they too got changed, Asuna devouring her breakfast in the process.

* * *

In the staff room at lunch, Negi was busy with paperwork with Reinforce helping him, "Whew, who knew that paperwork could be so difficult."

"It's one of those necessary evils Negi," Reinforce sighed as she put away another stack of marked papers, "It's hard work, but it needs to be done. Whoever actually likes doing this kind of work must be a very special person…"

Not really understanding that last part, Negi just clenched his fist in confidence as he looked up, "Still, I've got to do my best!"

A number of the other teachers giggled at Negi's enthusiasm, all of them females when a voice behind him and Reinforce called out, "That's the spirit Negi-sensei!"

Both Negi and Reinforce jumped at the sound of Shizuna's voice and they whipped around, though Negi still had those deer caught in the headlights look as he greeted her, "Ah, hello Shizuna-sensei! What brings you here?"

"H-Hello Shizuna-sensei." Reinforce did a light bow as she paced herself to calm down.

"Hello to you too Yagami-sensei, uhuhu… I have the '2-A after-class list' from Takahata-sensei here for the two of you."

"After-class list?" Both Negi and Reinforce said at the same time in confusion, earning another giggle from Shizuna as she took out a paper.

"Yes, Takahata-sensei used to give out minor tests, and afterwards, he would give an after-class lesson to the students who scored low marks," Shizuna turned over the paper so the front was facing the two teachers, "Here are the faces of the 'members'."

Both Negi and Reinforce wondered who these members were until they took a good look at the list, which had Yue, Asuna, Ku Fei, Makie Sasaki, and Kaede Nagase's names on it. Reinforce raised an eyebrow when she saw that Negi had suppressed a laugh looking at Asuna's name as he commented, "I see, Asuna-san is poor when it comes to English!"

Reinforce gently took the paper from Negi to take a closer look at it as Shizuna told them, "It seems like she actually enjoys these after-class lessons though, from what I've seen. It's already the third semester, so those who get low marks now may be in trouble for the end of year exams…"

As Negi thought it over in his head, Reinforce gave the paper a wave asking, "Does this only apply to English, or to every other subject too?"

"Unfortunately, for this particular group, this problem applies to every subject, but they do try their best despite that."

"I see…" Reinforce was busy trying to think up of a plan based on what she knew about the five students when Negi surprised her with a sudden statement.

"I understand, Reinforce and I will teach the after-class lesson!"

"I see, I'll got tell Takahata-sensei the good news then!" Shizuna gave a smile before walking away from them, leaving Reinforce and Negi alone.

"Reinforce, could you help me prepare some material before classes start again?"

"Uh, sure, okay…" Reinforce was thrown off a bit by the sudden turn of events, but managed to catch her bearings as she helped Negi prepare some tests.

* * *

When it was time for the actual after-class lesson, Reinforce had to gather everyone up first, which took a while before the five were brought together, along with two extras, Nodoka and Haruna. However what happened next would confuse Reinforce for quite awhile, which was the way they introduced themselves…

"And so…2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled!" Yue was the one who introduced them like that, with Kaede and Ku Fei doing a goofy pose, while Makie just looked slightly embarrassed in front of her teachers.

"Who's a Baka Ranger?" Obviously, Asuna was less than amused, being introduced as Baka Red. Negi looked amused by all the enthusiasm, not really taking note that they were just making fun of themselves, while Reinforce was still confused by the whole thing, since it was all new to her.

"Um, Ayase-san, why do you exactly call yourselves 'Baka Rangers' for anyway?"

Everyone except Negi looked at her oddly, even Asuna, who was in the middle of a rant as Yue frowned slightly, "Um, it's because we're like a Sentai group, with the five of us being the exact number of members necessary for one."

That just made Reinforce tilt her head to the side as her confusion increased, "What's a Sentai group?"

If everyone didn't think how cute Reinforce looked just now, they would've all dropped their jaws in shock as Haruna stood up and asked, "Yagami-sensei, haven't you ever heard of the Power Rangers at the very least?"

When Reinforce shook her head, everyone decided to fill her, and Negi by auxiliary, all about the Power Rangers and Sentai shows that were quite known in Japan. Reinforce eventually understood what she was being told somewhat and when that was done, the lessons could finally begin with Negi stating, "Okay, first we'll be having a little test composed of ten marks. You can't leave until you score at least six, okay?"

When everyone nodded, Negi turned to Reinforce, "Reinforce, I'll leave the marking to you, okay?"

Reinforce nodded, and Negi told everyone to begin. It wasn't even two minutes when Yue got up saying, "I'm done…"

Both teachers were surprised by how fast Yue had finished, and Negi handed her paper over to Reinforce. The boy mage raised an eyebrow when a look of puzzlement crossed his partner's face, and when the paper was handed back to him, he could understand why, "Wah, Ayase-san scores nine marks! You pass!"

Negi handed the paper back to Reinforce as he went on, "See? You can do it after all"

"…It's because I hate studying…" Yue told him before she went off with Nodoka and Haruna. At the same time, Makie, Ku Fei, and Kaede had finished and went up to Reinforce saying that they were done.

After the Unison Device marked them, she handed them over to Negi, who gave a light sigh as the three in question scratched the back of their heads. Asuna had a look that shifted between irritation and embarrassment that made Reinforce turn to her, "Asuna-san?"

Hearing her name being called out, Asuna stiffly stood up and went over to Reinforce to hand her paper in while giving a sheepish look, "Here Yagami-sensei…"

Reinforce went to work, and she had to bite her lip in order to keep a neutral face as she handed the paper over to Negi. Seeing the two on it, the lowest score, Negi had the same look on his face as Asuna looked away in embarrassment before Negi coughed up, "O-okay then. I'll discuss each of the points now… Once I'm done we'll try the test again."

"Okay!"

As Negi, went on to explain every point, Reinforce stuck to the desk, observing each of the girls as her own opinion formed in the back of her head, 'Let's see, from what I've seen, Ayase-san seems to suffer from a lack of interest for some reason. Nagase-san seems to fall in that category too somewhat, but she does look like she's trying her hardest; I'll need to look into that. Ku Fei-san seems to have a foreigner's block; I'll discuss things with Negi before making a move. Sasaki-san looks like she's really struggling; maybe some private lessons are in order. Asuna-san…I have a feeling that she's in the same category, but why do I have a gut feeling that there's something else going on here?'

Reinforce was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Kaede and Ku Fei walking up to her, and only a poke in the arm snapped her out of it, "Yagami-sensei, we done aru!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Reinforce took their papers, as she saw that Negi was giving extra attention to Asuna and Makie before she started marking. When she was done, she held them out to them, "Here we go, both of you scored eight out of ten, so you two are free to go."

"Ah, that's good to hear Reinforce," Negi said looking up, "Congrats on passing with good marks you two."

"Ah, I currently learning Japanese too, so I gotta do my best aru!" Ku Fei informed them. Kaede just laughed sheepishly before waving good bye as Reinforce tucked that little note away for now.

Next up was Makie, who walked up to Reinforce with her paper in hand, "Yagami-sensei, I'm done!"

After Reinforce marked this paper, she handed it to Negi, who saw the mark and congratulated Makie, "Ah, Seat sixteen's Sasaki-san! You've got six out of ten! You just made it!"

"Ehehe…sorry for being so dumb Negi-sensei, Yagami-sensei." Makie apologized as she gave Negi a light head rub before she too left the classroom.

Now it was only Reinforce, Negi, and Asuna in the room as Asuna handed in her paper with a cringing look. Handing the paper over to Reinforce, Negi watched as she marked it, and they both saw the one out of ten when Reinforce underlined it. There was a moment of silence before Negi tried to assure her, "I-it's okay! Once I've tutored you, you'll make eight out of ten in no time! It took me three weeks to master Japanese, you know!"

Reinforce couldn't help but slapped her head while looking away as she muttered, "That's not really the thing to say, especially since magic was involved that time…"

Negi coughed hearing that, but didn't let it deter him, "I'll try to be more thorough, so let's do our best!"

The time passed, and Reinforce marked a number of papers, all of them under five points, though Reinforce found it odd that her marks fluctuated like a mountain range, especially since they were all the same test. Reinforce wondered what the problem was as Negi tried to cheer up a depressed Asuna, when Takamichi's voice called out to them, "Hey! How's it going in there Negi-kun, Rein-kun?"

"Takamichi?" Reinforce muttered, surprised by the man's sudden appearance as she gathered the papers together.

"Oh, Asuna-kun's here as usual I see…" Takamichi looked a bit amused seeing Asuna there, "Don't give your senseis too much trouble, okay?"

Asuna was left speechless by Takamichi's sudden appearance that she had trouble string a sentence together, stuttering through her words. That's when Takamichi gave a wave and said, "Well then, the three of you do you best now, okay?"

The encounter left Asuna trembling and Negi looked scared, afraid that Asuna was going to burst out in anger again, "U-um, Asuna-san… Um, please don't take any notice of him…"

All of a sudden, Asuna grabbed the papers Reinforce put together, which also included unwritten tests and ran out of the room in tears, the humiliation too much. Negi looked at Reinforce for help and she just nodded outwards, "Go and catch her Negi, I'll clean things up here and head back to the dorms."

Reinforce went over to the corner where Negi's staff was leaning against the wall and threw it in his direction. The boy mage caught and ran out the door saying, "Thanks Reinforce, see you back at the dorms!"

Being the only one left in the classroom, Reinforce gathered what's left and was about to leave when she suddenly felt a chill down her back and whipped around in alarm. Not seeing anything Reinforce tilted her head in confusion as she whispered, "Hmm, maybe I imagined it…"

With the Unison Device leaving, the resident ghost Sayo was the only one left in the room as she thought, 'Oops, I accidentally got too close to Yagami-sensei! But for some reason, she feels warm…'

* * *

Walking down the street, Reinforce was heading back to the dorms, with her idle thoughts thinking about Hayate. She gave a sigh and whispered, "I wonder what Hayate and the others are doing right now…"

That's when a note suddenly floated down from above and landed on Reinforce's face. She quickly pulled it off and on the paper it said, "Do you really want to see how Hayate's doing? Being."

Blinking to see if she was seeing things, more writing suddenly appeared which said, "If you really want to know, head into a deserted area to see. Gotta keep this magic stuff a secret and all…"

Taking chances with this note, Reinforce headed towards a clump of trees that would hide her from mundane eyes, wondering what Being was up to this time. When she was deep enough, the note glowed, and soon a picture of Hayate and the Wolkenritter showed up, and it had Reinforce Zwei in the picture, something Reinforce noticed. That's when more writing showed up on the bottom of the picture, "I'm sure you've noticed Reinforce Zwei by now. She's the creation from the remains of your Linker Core and data that I purposely left behind, as well as a part of Hayate's, something to remember you by. In essence, I guess Reinforce Zwei could be your daughter, and she did inherit the title The Blessed Wind as you requested. All in all, they're doing well, and I'm sure that it'll be a surprise when they see you again. Hayate does miss you deep down, so I'm sure that reunion will be quite exciting. That's all I have for now, so I'll contact you some other time Reinforce Yagami."

The writing vanished, though the picture remained as Reinforce smiled, a tear falling down her face, "Thank you Being, I'm glad for this piece of information."

Folding the picture and putting it into her pocket, Reinforce walked out of the trees as she wiped her face, heading back to the dorms.

* * *

After dinner, Reinforce noticed that Asuna had a renewed vigor in studying, something that Negi graciously helped her with as she did some more re-tests. Negi had given Reinforce the already completed ones, and she was now looking at the ones that Asuna had already completed earlier. Suddenly, Asuna stood up and held out a bunch of test papers she did saying, "Take a look at this! It's perfect I tell you! How about that?"

"O-okay! Reinforce, could you help me with some of them?" Negi asked.

"Sure thing Negi." Reinforce took half the papers and the two teachers started marking.

After they were done, Reinforce, Negi, and Konoka looked at them and saw that the marks haven't changed with Konoka commenting, "I guess Asuna's just not suited to studying…"

"Hmm, you know, something's been bothering me…" Reinforce suddenly spoke up.

"Huh? What do you mean Reinforce?" Negi wondered what his partner was thinking about as he saw her take out the tests Asuna did in class.

"Please take a look at these everyone," Reinforce put out the tests that Asuna did and put them in the order that Asuna did them, "These are all the same tests, but the marks keep going up and down for some reason."

The others took a look at them and Konoka pointed out, "Hey Asuna, look at this. On some tests, you got the question right, but on later ones, you got the same question wrong. Don't you find that weird?"

"Huh…honestly, I never noticed," Asuna admitted, "I kinda just wanted to get it over with…"

"Hmm, even so," Reinforce looked at Asuna in concern, "I must ask; do you have any memory problems Asuna-san?"

"What? No I don't. I actually remember what I had for breakfast yesterday at the very least." Asuna replied.

"Wow, even I can't remember what we had for breakfast yesterday." Negi commented, looking impressed.

"Hmm…" Reinforce looked at Asuna for a while until she stood up, "Asuna-san, it looks like you have something in your hair. Could you come with me to the bathroom so I could get it out?"

"Huh? Oh, um sure…" Asuna had no idea what Reinforce was talking about, but she followed her to the bathroom none the less. Konoka and Negi looked at each other as the boy mage just shrugged, not knowing what Reinforce was thinking.

Inside the bathroom, Reinforce faced Asuna as the girl asked, "Um, what's going on Yagami-sensei…?"

"Just stand still Asuna-san," Reinforce's hand started glowing, alarming Asuna, "Don't worry, I'm just going to scan your brain to see if there's anything wrong. Just to make sure you don't have any learning disabilities or something like that."

"Uh, okay…" Asuna closed her eyes as Reinforce pressed her hand against her forehead. Unlike the time with the memory spell, Reinforce's magic did work as she probed her mind for any abnormalities. However, for some reason she was getting interference, like her magic wasn't being as effective as it should be. But somehow, she did feel something was there, and it was magical in nature. When she tried to get closer to it, it attacked her, causing her to jump back like she was just shocked, causing Asuna to open her eyes, "Yagami-sensei, are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm fine Asuna-san," Reinforce canceled her magic as she shook off the shock, "I managed to find something in your mind Asuna, and I think it's having an effect on your learning abilities."

Asuna blinked in surprise as Reinforce went on, "I don't know what it is, but what I do know is that it's magical in nature…"

"Tch, that brat must have something to do with it!" Asuna hissed, quickly jumping to conclusions again.

"I don't think so," Reinforce countered, "Whatever attack me was there for a very long time. Do you remember getting into any, uh, odd accidents or something like that?"

"Hmm, not that I know of," Asuna thought for a moment, "Can you get rid of it Yagami-sensei?"

Reinforce shook her head in apology, "I'm sorry Asuna-san. I can't remove it as is for the moment. I can, but there's a very high chance that you'd turn into a vegetable if I did it right now."

Asuna didn't like the sound of that as Reinforce sighed, "I'll look into it as soon as I can Asuna-san, but for now, we'll just have to go back to the old study method. I'll help you along with Negi, okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing Yagami-sensei," Asuna was about to open the door when she whispered, "Thank you for trying to help Yagami-sensei."

"You should do that with Negi too, you know."

"I'll do that…"

Reinforce followed Asuna out of the bathroom as she thought, 'Just what was that anyway. If I had to take a wild guess, it was some kind of seal that reacts violently to intrusions… I'll need to look into it more later…"

Looking at Negi, he saw that he was trying to teach Asuna again, and she was trying earnestly to learn, that even Konoka was getting in on it. Reinforce cracked a smile before she went over to help them.

* * *

**Note:** I'm sorry for the starting chapters to be slow like this; honestly, the action won't start until chapter seven, with some previews in chapter 6. To make up for it, I added a little omake/one-shot at this end, which stars Hayate. I just hope I didn't make it too fluffy though…

Oh, and I do think that Asuna's learning problem stems from the fact that her memory was magically suppressed, albeit as a side effect, but that's just my opinion. I don't know if it's fact or not.

* * *

**Omake: A Little Gift for Hayate**

Thirteen year old Hayate Yagami was walking by herself after she had gotten some groceries for dinner. Being able to walk again felt so right to her, though thinking about it brought back memories of Reinforce, and what the corrupted Book of Darkness did to her legs in the first place. However, the brief memories of Reinforce nearly brought tears to her eyes as she tried to hold them back, whispering, "I miss you Reinforce…"

"Is something wrong miss?"

Giving a squeak of surprise, Hayate whipped around, only to find an elderly man tending to the front of his store, something that made Hayate confused, 'Odd, I don't remember there being a store here before…'

"Um, are you alright Miss?"

"Ah, um, I-I'm fine sir; just remembering something precious."

"Ah yes, memories are such a precious thing. I should know; this shop specializes in them in a way."

"Your shop sir?"

"Yes, in a nutshell, I make plush dolls for people in the form of their loved ones. People always comment on how cute they look when I'm done…" Hayate raised an eyebrow in surprise, and the man laughed, "You don't believe me? Come back tomorrow, and I'll show you."

With that, the man entered the shop, leaving Hayate by herself. Personally, she admitted that what the man said interested her when she remembered that she still had dinner in her hands, "Oh shoot, I better hurry. Everyone's going to be hungry if I'm late!"

* * *

The next day, Hayate found herself in front of the shop after school ended. She insisted on walking by herself, saying that she had an errand to run, and eventually managed to end up by herself. Finding herself being drawn to the shop, she went through the front door asking, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Ah, if it isn't the young miss from yesterday! Please come in!" The old man's voice shouted from the back as Hayate heard footsteps approaching.

When the old man actually appeared, Hayate noticed that he had a box in his hand as he went up to the counter. Hayate walked up to the counter too as she asked, "What's in the box Oji-san?"

"Go take a look, miss…"

"It's Yagami Hayate, Oji-san."

"Go right ahead and take a look Yagami-san. I'm sure it will surprise you."

Hayate opened the box, and what she found inside surprised her very much. Reaching in, she took out a plushie version of herself, complete with her school uniform, "Oh my gosh, this looks so cute! But how did you get this done so fast…?"

"This is nothing if a bit of magic is used Yagami-san. I'm sure that a mage like yourself would know something like that."

"W-what? How d-do you-?" Hayate nearly dropped the plushie in shock when she heard what the old man said.

"Don't worry, I'm one too," To prove it, the old man lit a fire in his hand after muttering a chant that Hayate couldn't hear, then he snuffed it out, "Though these days, I spend my time making plushies for those who need it."

"Um, were you with the TSAB then Oji-san?"

"TSAB? Never heard of them before," Hayate looked shocked hearing that as the old man waved his hand, "Earth doesn't have many magic users left, and magic texts are extremely hard to come by if you don't look in the right places, like Kyoto for instance. Anyway, enough about me, I want to hear your opinion on the plushie."

"E-eh? Oh, right…I admit that it's very cute, that even I can't look away at this plushie version of myself. Can you make even more?"

"Of course, all I need is a picture of the people in question, and I can make them overnight."

Hayate slumped a bit hearing that, "I'm sorry, I don't have any pictures on me at the moment…"

"That's not a problem," The old man held out his hand, "Just touch my hand, and I'll use magic to do a brief scan of your mind. It helps if you imagine them, as it brings the memory to the forefront."

There was a bit of silence before Hayate took the old man's hand, and started imagining each of her Knights and friends, while the old man used magic to get a glimpse of them. After a minute or so, the two broke apart with the old man commenting, "Wow, that's a lot of friends and family you have Yagami-san. So I take it you want all thirteen plushies made?"

Hayate gulped at the large number and reluctantly asked, "Um, how much is this going to cost me…?"

"Hmm, let's see…" The old man thought about it for a moment, which made Hayate very nervous, "For a cute girl like you, one thousand yen."

Hayate looked like she got hit in the head with a hammer as the old man laughed at her expression, "Don't worry about a thing Yagami-san, I'm pretty well off already, and I mainly opened this shop as a hobby and to help people."

Blinking, Hayate relaxed as she meekly said, "I-Is that so…?"

"Yes, so come back tomorrow around the same time. I should have them done by then."

As Hayate counted off the number of people in her head, she realized that she forgot one and quickly called out, "Wait, there's one more that I want you to make!"

The old man turned around and guessed what Hayate wanted, "Let's see, is it that one with the long silver hair and eyes?" When Hayate blinked, the old man nodded, "Don't worry, I've got that covered. Also, did you want anything else before I go to work?"

Putting a finger to her chin, Hayate thought about it before she replied, "Yes, if it's okay, could you put them into their Barrier Jackets and Knight Armours, including mine?" She held up the plushie version of herself to point out.

"Is that what those fancy costumes were called? Sure thing, just leave that plushie on the counter, I'll take it after I look for a few things. Oh, and please keep my identity as a mage a secret could you? I really don't any unnecessary attention at my age and all..."

"T-Thank you very much Oji-san, and I promise!" Hayate quickly turned around and left the shop, heading home with a happy expression on her face. When her Knights asked, all she said was that it was a secret, and they didn't inquire any further.

* * *

Hayate was back in the shop the next day, looking forward to seeing the new plush dolls. As expected, the old man came out from the back, this time with a large box in hand. Putting it down on the counter, the old man offered it to her, "Go on, take a look."

Opening the box, Hayate let out a squeal of delight as she saw the plushie forms of Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Chrono, Arf, Amy, Lindy, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Suzuka, and Alisa inside, and it also included the animal forms of Arf and Zafira as additions. Everyone was wearing their Barrier Jackets and Knight Armors except for Lindy, Amy, Suzuka, and Alisa, with the first two wearing their TSAB uniforms and the last two wearing their school uniforms. However Hayate noticed two things were missing and asked, "Um, where are the other two?"

"I put them in this box here, since the big one was already full," The old man took another box that he had under the counter and put it on top, "I had these two done first, and put them away together before I worked on the rest."

Hayate opened the box next, and what she saw made her gasp. Inside was a plushie of herself, decked out in her Knight Armor, complete with the beret. Next to it was a plushie of Reinforce, also in her Knight Armor and with her little black wings to complete the image. Hayate picked up the Reinforce doll and gave it hug, tears falling down her face, "Oh, this is just amazing… Thank you so much Oji-san."

"No problem Yagami-san." The old man looked pleased that Hayate loved the plushies, "I hope that you won't have much of a problem bringing all of them home."

"Don't worry about it Oji-san, I'll be able to carry them," As Hayate put the plushie back in the box, she couldn't help but frown when she took out a thousand yen, "Oji-san, I just can't pay a thousand yen for all of them…"

"It's alright Yagami-san, as I said before; this is more of a hobby of mine than an actual shop. I spend more time helping people than making money anyway. Besides, this was my last job before I move on from here."

"Move on? You're not staying?"

"Yup, travelling does wonders for one's mind, and I've been itching to explore places for awhile anyway," The old man took Hayate's money as he put the little box on top of the bigger one, "Anyways, it was nice meeting you Yagami-san."

"You too, um…"

"Ah, just call me old man Sakuragi."

"Right, it was nice meeting you too, Sakuragi-Oji-san."

When Hayate left, the old man transformed into Being, the old man look being a disguise, "Well now, better disappear before anything else happens."

* * *

At the Yagami residence, the Wolkenritter were surprised to see Hayate come home with two boxes in her hands. Signum was the first to speak up, "Welcome home Mistress, what's with the boxes?"

"Oh, I have a surprise for everyone to see! Come, I'll put them down on the table." Hayate said as she led everyone over to the nearby table.

The four knights were curious as to what their mistress had in those boxes when Hayate placed them on the table. Opening them up, the Wolkenritter looked inside, only to be surprised to see plushie versions of themselves and the others. Shamal picked up the plushie version of herself, looking at it with a bit of wonder, "Hayate-chan, where did you…?"

"Oh, an old man made these for me when I asked," Hayate took out the plushie version of herself, something that Vita started eyeing with interest, "From what I know, Sakuragi-Oji-san is an old mage living here on Earth, so he offered to make these when he made one of me as an example."

The Wolkenritter nodded in unison, assuming that Hayate was talking about a retired TSAB mage that she ran into. When Hayate took out the Reinforce plushie, Shamal and Vita let out a soft gasp, while Zafira and Signum looked at it with surprise. Vita asked, "H-Hayate, isn't that…?"

"Yes, Oji-san even made me a plushie of Reinforce!" Hayate hugged the plushie as she gave a bright smile, "If you would excuse me, I want to check up on something in my room!"

Hayate skipped towards her bedroom, leaving the Wolkenritter with the plushies. Zafira, who shifted to human form, took the plushie that looked like him and gave it a roundabout look, "You know, these are made pretty well."

"I know, even our Knight Armor is detailed that it's hard to tell the difference." Shamal noted, picking up the Signum plushie.

Vita went over to the Hayate plushie and picked it up before hugging it, "Oh, this feels nice…"

"Vita," The girl in question jumped when Signum called out her name, "Hand it over."

"W-what?"

"Hand the plushie over now Vita."

Signum's request confused the youngest looking knight, but she couldn't refuse as she sulkily handed the plushie over to Signum. A nod came from the pink-haired knight before she suddenly walked off to her room, making Shamal ask, "What's with her?"

"Who knows what the boob demon is thinking about?" Vita was a bit angry that Signum took the Hayate plushie away, so instead, she played with the Vita and Signum plushies, acting out something that, well, let's just say Vita was acting like a queen for some reason.

Shamal just gave a sigh before she picked up the Nanoha and Fate plushies, "Oh, this looks so cute! Zafira, help me get all of these out of the box."

"Sure…"

Afterwards, things calmed down a bit, until Nanoha, Fate, Alisa, and Suzuka came over and saw the plushies, where a lot of squealing occurred. At night, everyone went to sleep as usual, though Hayate was clutching the Reinforce plushie close to her, while Vita managed to get the Hayate plushie back from Signum, and was sleeping with it.

From his pocket dimension, Being watched the scene as he commented, "Well, that ended well enough, time to get back to my other priorities!"

"Producer-san, are you listening to me?"

"Oops, better get back to, uh, work!"

* * *

That's it for now, and see you next chapter (ugh, I'm starting to hate the dodgeball thing now for some reason). If there's something wrong, like if Reinforce is acting OOC (I'm already looking into one case a reviewer mentioned) or anything else is out of the ordinary, please don't hesitate to say something. I do like to be accurate when writing fanfiction and all.


	5. Dealing with Trouble, TotNS Style

Chapter 5 – Dealing With Trouble, Tome of the Night Sky Style

At lunchtime, Yuna Akashi, Makie Sasaki, Akira Okochi, and Ako Izumi were busy hitting a volleyball around after eating, when Makie started up a conversation, "Hey, it's been five days since Negi-kun and Yagami-sensei arrived at Mahora… First, what does everyone think of Negi-kun so far?"

Akira gave her opinion first as the ball went to her, "Hmm, he's not bad, considering that he's cute and all..."

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, he's really giving it his best with the whole teaching thing, even with Yagami-sensei's help."

Ako caught the volleyball in her hands as she wondered about something, "But still, next year is the transfer exam year, isn't it? Is it okay to rely on a child teacher?"

Wiggling a finger, Yuna said with confidence, "No worries there Ako. I'm sure that Yagami-sensei will pick up on anything Negi-sensei might miss. That's what an assistant teacher is for, isn't it?"

"That makes sense," Akira spoke up, "Though I actually see Yagami-sensei being the main teacher with Negi-sensei being the assistant…"

The other girls thought about it for a moment before each of them slowly nodded in agreement, with Ako voicing her opinion, "Yeah, I can definitely see that, though Yagami-sensei is a bit scary…"

Makie looked at Ako a bit oddly, "A bit scary? How?"

"I dunno, she just gives off that feeling," Ako confessed, before she waved her hands to defend herself, "But I don't find her too scary! I mean, she has a nice smile, and she's really calm and graceful, but for some reason, I feel that she can go from being a nice person to a scary person in an instant."

The others thought about it for a moment, before each of them nodded at the thought, with Akira saying, "Well, if we make her angry, then she would become scary. But I feel that it would take a lot to get Yagami-sensei angry…"

"Uh huh, and she does look like the sort of person you would look up or ask advice about; even I see that Negi-kun looks up to her," Yuna commented as the four of them started bouncing the volleyball around again, "Hehehe…maybe it should be us listening to Negi-kun's problems instead of the other way around!"

"Fufufu! You mean as his 'experienced Onee-samas'?" Makie asked as the ball went her way, but was a bit too high and flew over her head, causing her to go get it, "Sheesh…throw that thing properly, why don't you?"

At that moment, a number of high school girls approached them with one of them saying, "You girls as 'experienced Onee-samas'? Don't make us laugh!"

"Uwah! Y-you girls are…!"

* * *

In the staffroom, Negi and Reinforce were busy doing their own work at their desks. Apparently both teachers were asked to substitute classes today, due to others calling in sick or unable to come in. The two of them even gotten classes in the same subject, gym, though Reinforce was called in to fill in for high school classes at St. Ursula's, while Negi had to fill in for a few of the middle school classes. All in all, it was going to be an interesting day for both of them, something they can agree on.

Reinforce walked past Negi and Shizuna, who was asking the young mage about this teacher's training, when she saw the bronze bust of Negi that was sitting on top of the shelf behind him. She couldn't help but feel slightly freaked out every time she saw the thing for some reason, though she did admit that it made a very good paperweight.

"How about you Yagami-sensei? How's your training experience coming along?"

Shizuna's sudden attention to Reinforce surprised her with a 'Huh?' before the question registered in her mind, "Oh, well…it's coming along well I guess. It's an interesting experience teaching, even though I technically just stay off to the side until Negi needs help with something."

"True, being an assistant teacher is slightly different than being a regular teacher, though there are exceptions…" Shizuna mused.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll do a great job teaching Reinforce!" Negi assured her with a smile.

Reinforce couldn't help but smile back as she said, "Thanks Negi."

"Waaah! Sensei!"

"Negi-sensei, Yagami-sensei!"

The twin cries from Ako and Makie respectively interrupted the conversation, making the two teachers and student councilor look up. Reinforce saw the state the two were in and stiffened slightly, while Negi looked confused and just answered with a, "…Yes?"

"T-there's a fight in the school grounds sensei!" Ako cried out, tears in her eyes and her cheeks red.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei, Yagami-sensei!" Makie showed them her scrape on her hand, and while Reinforce and Shizuna knew that Makie was overreacting a bit calling it a wound, the situation was serious enough to overlook it.

At the same time, Negi jumped out of his seat, seeing the state his students were in, "E-eh? Who would do such a terrible thing like that?"

"A bunch of high schoolers from St. Ursula's sensei!" Ako and Makie cried out at the same time.

Negi nodded in understanding before he turned to Reinforce, "Reinforce, Shizuna-sensei, could you two please take care of Sasaki-san and Izumi-san? I'll go on and try to stop the fight!"

"Wait Negi-!" Negi was already out the door before Reinforce could stop him. She just gave a sigh before waving her hand to the girls, "Come here you two. Both of you can tell us what happened as we patch you up."

As Reinforce and Shizuna took care of Makie and Ako, the two girls told them in more detail what happened, and when they were done, Shizuna couldn't help but sigh, "Sounds like another case of seniors bullying juniors again…"

"This happen often?" Reinforce asked.

"No, only occasionally," Shizuna replied as she put away the first-aid kit, "It's mostly about egos, the seniors thinking that because they're older, they have superiority over the younger students."

"It's not right!" Ako sniffed, "We were just minding our own business when they showed up."

"It's alright Izumi-san, Negi's gone to resolve the problem," Reinforce assured her, but then she said, "Though to be honest, I doubt that Negi would be able to resolve it by himself…"

Makie, Ako, and even Shizuna looked at her with surprise as the older woman asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Ha…as much as Negi tries to be mature, he still has this, well, childish aura to him, not to mention that his looks are still considered to be cute at his age, I must admit," Reinforce wasn't sure where she was going with his exactly, so she went straight to the point, "Well, let's put it this way; what do you see actually happening: Negi resolving the fight peacefully, or one of the sides, most likely the high school girls, swarming him and swooning over how cute he is, with Negi being overwhelmed by the attention that he doesn't know what to do?"

The three females thought about it before Ako replied for them, "The second one, I guess…"

"Oh no! That means that Negi-sensei's in danger!" Makie jumped to her feet and was about to run out the door when Reinforce grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"There's no need to worry Sasaki-san," Shizuna spoke up, "I just remembered that Takahata-sensei is busy doing his rounds right now, so I'm sure that he'll come across it soon enough. You and Izumi-san should just head back to class and get ready for your next one."

"…We understand sensei…" Makie looked like she was deflated, while Ako just gave a nod in understanding as the two of them left the room.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't worry Yagami-sensei; Takahata-sensei is famous around the academy for settling fights. I'm sure it'll be taken care of before they know it."

"If you say so…"

Sure enough, near the end of the lunch period, Negi came in looking sheepish, with Takamichi right behind him. Reinforce figured what Shizuna said actually happened as every teacher that had classes prepared for them. Reinforce had next period free, so Shizuna invited her for a small chat in her office, and Takamichi joined them.

* * *

"What are we doing?"

"We're just going to be checking up on Negi-kun, that's all."

"Yes, aren't we curious as to see how he's handling a different subject?"

Reinforce, Takamichi, and Shizuna were walking up the stairs to the school rooftop, where a number of courts were located. It was Takamichi and Shizuna's idea to check up on Negi, and they brought Reinforce along for the ride. As they went up, Reinforce couldn't help but think, 'Who puts arena courts on top of a building?'

When they reached the top, the three peeked through the door, and they were surprised to find the seniors from earlier up there with 2-A, though only Takamichi knew that. Shizuna recognized the St. Ursula uniform though as Reinforce asked, "Who are those girls?"

"They're the seniors from St. Ursula that got into a fight with some of the girls earlier…" Takamichi replied, as he watched the scene with interest.

Reinforce narrowed her eyes as she watched what looked like a dodge ball match between the high school girls and 2-A, though she noticed that Negi's class had one too many girls on it's side, something that made her wonder. She was about to get up and go over there herself when Takamichi grabbed her by the shoulder, "Let it be Rein-kun."

"Why should I?"

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that everything will turn out alright in the end."

A frown appeared on Reinforce's face, but eventually returned to her position. She trusted Takamichi's judgment, but she resolved that once something goes wrong, she'll jump in at first chance.

Takamichi figured what was going on in Reinforce's head and had to suppress a laugh at the expression on her face, 'She's so protective of Negi, but she really does need to learn to let him figure out his own problems once in a while…'

They watched as the first strike hit Negi in the head due to him daydreaming, something that made the three of them wince, though Asuna saved him by catching the ball. Soon after, they saw that 2-A found out that their number advantage was a disadvantage in dodge ball, with the small arena they had, but the real kicker was when the high school girls revealed themselves as the Kanto Regional Dodgeball champions, the Black Lilies. Reinforce's jaw actually dropped hearing that as she turned to her fellow teachers, "Are they serious?"

"Pretty much," Shizuna replied, "There really are dodgeball tournaments happening around Japan, though from what I've heard, they can be pretty brutal…"

Reinforce gave Takamichi a 'Is she serious?' look, and all the man did was shrug his shoulders before returning his attention to the match, but not before hearing Shizuna say, "I should know, I've been to a few myself."

Looking at Shizuna like she just ripped off a disguise, Reinforce shook his head as she returned to the match. She found the high school girls' 'attacks' to be odd, but she did frown when she saw that Negi was about to perform magic; the mana spike she felt pretty much gave it away. However, Asuna stopped that, and it was her that gave him inspiration to win cleanly, something that impressed the three faculty members.

Eventually they won, and Negi impressed Reinforce by protecting Asuna and throwing the ball back to the offenders, though the stripping spell that came with it made her shake her head. Seeing enough, Reinforce started to head back with Takamichi asking, "You've seen enough?"

"Yes, I see that Negi can take care of himself concerning school matters," Reinforce had a smile on her face as she went down the stairs, "Still, I need to prepare for my own class, so I'll see you two later."

Reinforce eventually got back to the staff room, and after she found out just who she was teaching, a scary smile appeared on her face. Good thing that there was no one in the room, or they would've fainted on sight of it.

* * *

The girls of St. Ursula's class 2-D were miffed that they had lost against the middle school class, but for some reason, they were amazed at Negi's surprising skill, even though it had cost Eiko, Shii, and Vivi's dignity, something that they still wonder what happened. However, the class put that aside as they got ready for their gym class.

When they reached the gym, they found Reinforce waiting for them with a smile on her face, though that's not what they were looking at the moment. What they were looking at was the giant tennis ball shooter that was beside her, and it looked like it was filled to the brim with dodge balls. Reinforce clapped her hands and introduced herself in an oddly cheerful voice, "Hello class 2-D! My name is Yagami Reinforce, and I'll be your substitute teacher for today!"

If anyone Reinforce knew heard her voice, they would know something was definitely wrong with her, but for 2-D, it flew over their heads, mostly because they were still focusing on that. One student pointed at the giant contraption and asked, "Excuse me Yagami-sensei, but what is that?"

"Oh this? I'd figure that we'd practice a form of dodgeball today, and the robotics club wanted this to be…tested, I suppose…" Everyone seemed to gulp at that as Reinforce went on, "I saw your match against 2-A earlier, and I must say, thank you very much for taking care of my homeroom class."

Now the girls started to feel like something was wrong as Reinforce ordered, "Now take your positions girls while I start this up."

As Reinforce went over to the machine, the girls looked like they were being sent to the firing squad as they eyed the giant ball cannon suspiciously.

"Is this gonna hurt…?"

"Man, I didn't know that she was those brats' homeroom teacher…"

"Why does this feel like a punishment more than class…?"

Soon, Reinforce was done setting up the machine and she said, "Okay ladies, you have only one objective here; to dodge the balls that are being shot out. Let's just hope this thing stays on single shot mode this time. I heard machine gun mode hurts…"

Now the girls were starting to get scared as they eyed the cannon like it was last thing they'll ever see as Reinforce pressed the button, "Let's begin!"

That's when the screams began…

* * *

When Reinforce got home, Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were already inside, and all of them noticed the Unison Device looking tired. Negi looked at his partner worryingly as he asked, "Is everything alright Reinforce?"

"Tired, just tired Negi." Reinforce muttered as she promptly went over to Konoka's bed and plopped down on it face first. When the three went over to check on her, to their surprise she was already sleeping.

"Aw, Yagami-sensei looks so cute asleep." Konoka gushed as Negi and Asuna looked at each other before shrugging.

Konoka properly tucked Reinforce in, saying that she'll wake her up when dinner starts. Negi and Asuna wondered why she was so tired, but Negi in particular was a bit worried about her, since he never seen her act the way she did in the time that he knew her.

Eventually Reinforce woke up at dinner time after a nudge from Konoka, and at the dinner table, Negi and Reinforce compared notes on their teaching experience today, with Negi going first."

"So, I heard how you handled a problem during your gym class Negi," Reinforce started, "I must say, it was very impressive."

"Y-you heard?" Negi looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head before he turned the attention to his partner, "Anyway, what about you Reinforce? Since you know about what happened with me, what about your experience?"

"Hmm," Reinforce put a finger to her cheek as she thought up of a response, "To be honest, I found it to be actually fun teaching those girls from St. Ursula actually."

Asuna and Konoka perked up at that as Asuna asked, "You taught at St. Ursula's?"

"Yes, and I must say, my first class sure had a lot of energy to spare. They were really good during class."

At the St. Ursula dorms, the girls of class 2-D moaned as they laid there in their beds, too bruised and tired to move. Eiko couldn't help but mutter in her sleep, "T-The red eyed demon instructor…ugh…"

Both girls looked at each other before they shrugged, while Negi commented, "Wow, it must've been an enjoyable experience."

"Yes, you could say that it was Negi." Reinforce went back to eating her meal, and things went silent from there. The night went on from there normally, with no interruptions, though Reinforce wondered if she went overboard with her first class at one point.

* * *

"Eh? You want me to join the dodgeball team?" Negi asked the St. Ursula girls who approached him in the staff room the next day.

Negi's question happened to catch Reinforce's attention as she approached, "Negi, is something the matter?"

Seeing Reinforce made the girls wince as memories of the gym period came back to them. Eiko, who was in the front, gulped as she said, "Ah, h-hello Y-Yagami-sensei! Negi-sensei, we'll talk about our proposal later, okay?"

As the two teachers watched 2-D scurry away rather quickly, Negi looked up and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Negi." Reinforce shot back with a puzzled look.

* * *

**Notes:** Again, I admit this isn't the best chapter I've written, and if any of you have anything to say about it, please do. I got a bit desperate halfway through the chapter, which is why it sounds…off so to say. There must be something about me hating the dodgeball chapter or something…


	6. Mid Childan and Belkan Magic

Chapter 6 – Mid-Childan and Belkan Magic

It was near the end of January, and Reinforce finally found a place where magic could be practiced safely. Granted magic could be practiced anywhere, even the dorms once Reinforce put up a barrier, but the Unison Device didn't want to take that chance, and Negi agreed with that once he thought about it.

Right now though on a Sunday, Reinforce was leading Negi through the trees, with Asuna tagging along at the back, after Reinforce let her of course, "Hey, why are you two heading this deep into the forest anyway?"

"For safety reasons Asuna-san," Reinforce replied as she led the way, "I'd rather have Negi practice magic in a place where no one was around."

"P-practice magic?" Asuna didn't like the sound of that, "But wouldn't you two get in trouble if someone accidentally saw?"

"Please don't worry Asuna-san," Negi tried to assure her as he struggled a bit to keep up, "Reinforce has a way that will keep everything a secret."

Hearing Negi speak about confidence about Reinforce made Asuna wonder until the three reached a clearing. Reinforce looked around before saying, "Looks like this is a good place…"

"What do you mea-?" Before Asuna knew it, she saw that the world had taken on an off color, and her instincts told her that something was wrong, "What did you just do?"

"I put up a barrier," Reinforce explained, "It'll keep anyone from noticing that magic is being used in an area, even if you look at it from a helicopter from above."

"Yes, it's pretty useful in my opinion," Negi spoke up as he unwrapped his staff, "I haven't learned the spell myself, but Reinforce is going to teach me it near the end of my training."

Asuna noticed that Negi was now pointing his staff away from him like a spear, and quickly moved so that he was right behind him. Reinforce did the same thing as Negi chanted, "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister, coeutes, sagittent inimicum. Sagitta Magica, Series Lux Lucis!_"

Twenty nine arrows of light formed around Negi before shooting off towards the trees, hitting five of them that he targeted. The boy mage looked satisfied as he started chanting to cast lightning arrows. Asuna looked interested as she watched when she noticed that Reinforce just stood there watching, "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"No, for Negi, this is a warm up and a review," When Reinforce saw Asuna giving her a look, she went on, "Believe me, you don't want to see what happens when a spell is cast incorrectly, especially during a combat situation."

Asuna was about to say something in response when an explosion reached hers and Reinforce's ears. They turned to look, only to see Negi standing in front of a nearby tree, his hand stretched outwards and the tree bark in front smoking as if hit by lightning, with some fragments raining down. Negi had a slight frown on his face while Asuna asked, "What the heck was that?"

"Looks like Negi cast _Fulguratio Albicans_, a lightning spell," Reinforce observed, "But I don't see why he should be disappointed though. He knows that it doesn't work well against inanimate objects like rocks and trees…"

Again, Asuna looked like she was about to comment on that when Negi walked over to them, shifting her attention. Negi looked at his partner before asking, "Reinforce, I'm going to practice _those_ spells now, so could you watch closely please?"

"Of course Negi."

Asuna wondered why Negi asked her to watch closely and asked the question to Reinforce, with the Unison Device answering, "I taught him three spells myself that are a different style from his own magic style. It would be hard to explain right now, so could you wait after he's done?"

A nod came from the girl as they turned to watch Negi, who was holding his staff with one hand and looked like he was about to swing it, which he did while shouting, "_Blutiger Dolch_!"

Three red daggers appeared in front of Negi, along with a white Belkan Triangle beneath him for a brief moment, before shooting off and embedding themselves in a tree. Negi looks to Reinforce for confirmation and she nods that he did the spell correctly, prompting him to continue. The boy mage cast the spell three times, with each use adding two more red daggers, but on the third try, the spell collapsed, the nine daggers vanishing as Reinforce muttered, "His maximum amount is seven huh? Well, he'll get better as time passes…

"Negi, that's enough for now, go on to the next spell." Reinforce called out to him.

"Okay Reinforce!" Negi pointed his staff forward, and to Asuna's surprise, a white Mid-Childan circle appeared beneath him, though she didn't know what it was. That's when Negi chanted, "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister, I call upon the power of the spirits to gather together unto me to strike down my enemies, Divine…Buster!_"

A white beam of light erupted from the tip and shot off to the trees, and whatever was in it's way was obliterated, ending in an explosion that was not far off. Reinforce blinked before commenting, "That went off very well, but I could feel that the mana fluctuated in some moments."

"Sorry Reinforce, but this Mid-Childan style of magic you have is different. It's a bit weird to use mathematical equations as arias, though the vocal aria you gave it helps to concentrate," Negi replied, wiping his forehead before whispering, "At least it isn't pink like the first time…"

The boy may be young, but he knew that casting pink magic just wasn't manly for him, which resulted in Reinforce changing the magic color to white while adding the aria. He could still remember Anya bursting into laughter when he first cast it with Reinforce's help, and even Nekane held back a few giggles while looking away.

Asuna was busy staring at the dust cloud that resulted from the exploding Divine Buster, her mouth open at the trees, or the stumps that were all that's left of them. That's when she heard Reinforce ask, "Should we stop now Negi, or…?"

"No, I still have some energy left in me," Negi assured her, even though he was panting slightly, "Anyway, now's the best time to cast it, since there's magic residue in the air."

Focusing on a different part of the forest, another Mid-Childan circle appeared beneath Negi, along with another circle appearing in front of his staff. Everyone could see Negi focusing as mana started gather as he closed his eyes and chanted, "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister, I summon the light of destruction down upon my enemies. Stars, gather, and become the light which pierces everything. Tear through everything in a blaze of light, Starlight…B-Breaker!_"

A large ball of mana formed in front of Negi, but due to him loosing a bit of focus as he called out the name of Starlight Breaker, much mana was lost before he struck the ball with his staff, causing a white beam of light to shoot out, though the power was only on the level of a slightly overpowered Divine Buster at twice the strength. Nonetheless the beam ripped through the forest before hitting a particularly big rock cluster, causing a huge explosion that actually rained down a few rocks near the clearing.

Looking at the big dust cloud in shock, Asuna couldn't help but think, 'If there was no barrier, I'm sure everyone in Mahora could've seen that!'

"Guh, I-I think I messed up there Reinforce," Negi looked like he had a slight headache going on as he rubbed his head, "Doing magical calculus while focusing energy is hard…"

"Well…at the very least, you did pull off the spell Negi," Reinforce tried to assure him as she checked her partner to see if he's alright, "Just that it was weaker than it was supposed to…"

Negi was about to say something when Asuna snapped out of her shocked state and pointed a finger at Negi, "Y-you…!"

"Asuna-san?" Negi called out to her as he and Reinforce looked at her, noticing the look she had on her face, not to mention the way she was pointing at them.

"W-what the heck was that?" Asuna shouted, looking like she was starting to freak out, "Is that normal for you mages?"

"Asuna-san, calm down please," Negi pleaded, as he was worried that Asuna would go into a state of meltdown, "To be honest, those last three spells were from Reinforce's, uh… 'unique' magic style…"

Rounding onto Reinforce, Asuna pointed a finger at her, "You taught them those spells?"

"Pretty much, but Negi didn't cast them properly, especially Starlight Breaker. The proper spell is stronger than the one Negi cast." Reinforce calmly replied.

A blank look was all that was on Asuna's face as she processed what Reinforce told them. That's when the Unison Device added, "Do you want me to demonstrate to you the spell personally?"

That snapped Asuna out of her blank state and she quickly shook her head, "No way, Yagami-sensei! If you did that, how will you explain the apparent crater that would result? Everyone would see it and the school would go into crazy theories on how it got there!"

Reinforce was about to explain the properties of the barrier when Negi went up to her and asked, "Reinforce, could you tell me the difference between the, um, what did you call them? Ah, I remember now, the difference between the Belka and Mid-Childan magic styles you told me about?"

"Of course Negi, though you may want to sit, this might take a while," Reinforce told him before she turned to Asuna, "You too Asuna-san, even though this wouldn't interest you."

Both Negi and Asuna sat down on a few nearby rocks as Reinforce stood in front of them. Asuna still looked at the still slightly smoking areas where the Divine Buster and Starlight Breaker spells went off as Reinforce asked, "Okay, first tell me what you remember what I told you before about the two styles."

"Let's see," Negi thought about it for a moment before answering, "Mid-Childan style focuses on long range combat magics, while Belkan style focuses on close range combat magics, though there are exceptions to each style. Both have barrier and binding spells that vary in style. Did I get that right?"

"Pretty much Negi," Reinforce confirmed, "As you also know, Mid-Childan style uses magical calculus equations in place of a linguistic aria, while Belkan style uses a focus and form style while casting spells. You could say that the Western Terran style, which I will call it for now is a combination of the two, now that I think about it…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Asuna interrupted, "There's magic that uses math equations to cast spells?"

"Pretty much, it's part of the magic style when it was developed." Reinforce told her before she went on, "Now onto the exceptions. You know one Belkan spell that's ranged right?"

"Blutiger Dolch right? I think it means 'Bloody Dagger' in German…" Negi replied.

Reinforce couldn't help but frown a bit when she heard Negi mention the German language. It actually freaked her out to see that the language was nearly identical to Ancient Belkan that when she used a German to English translator, she saw that Buch der Dunkelheit actually translated into Book of Darkness. It didn't help that she found a number of western spells in German that resembled some of the ones she heard about in name in her search to learn more about Western Terran magic.

Shaking the memory away, Reinforce nodded at Negi's answer, "Yes, and an example of a melee Mid-Childan spell would be, let's see…Sprite Zamber. It's a spell that's designed to destroy force fields, set traps, illusions, and reactive capture spells on contact, usually using a sword to do it." She decided not to mention the fact that it was usually used by Fate in Bardiche's Zanber Form, and wasn't sure if the spell could be used by itself, since she never tried it.

"Hmm, sounds useful…" Negi commented, and Reinforce wondered if Negi was capable of using some of Fate Testarossa's stronger spells, since he does have a lightning/wind affinity. She shook the thought as Negi asked, "Um, Reinforce? Could you show me that Diabolic Emission spell you told me about awhile back?"

Asuna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as it twitched, and who could blame her? Diabolic Emission did not sound friendly in the slightest to those who didn't know about it, while those who knew, well, their opinion didn't change anyway.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright this time…"

Reinforce looked around before she found an area of forest that would suffice, "This is going to be a bit big, so will you to get behind me?"

Both complied immediately, since Negi heard about the power of Diabolic Emission from Reinforce in his earlier years, while Asuna just didn't want to get accidentally caught in something that sounded so…bad. When the Unison Device confirmed that they were behind her, she held out her hand as a Belkan triangle appeared underneath her feet.

"…Diabolic Emission!"

A small purple black sphere appeared not far from Reinforce, and it expanded into a much larger sphere before it lightly exploded, but when it did, Negi and Asuna were surprised to see that there was nothing there where the sphere was. Looking at the crater that was made, Negi commented, "W-wow…it's that strong?"

"Yes, and I'm not planning on teaching that spell anytime soon," Reinforce replied, "Not until you grow stronger at least. To be honest, that wasn't the full strength of the spell, since I kept it compressed."

Asuna's eyes widened hearing that, while Negi nodded in acknowledgement before asking, "Is that all for today Reinforce?"

"Yes, pretty much," Reinforce nodded, "We'd better get back in time for lunch, since Konoka-san would be wondering where we are at the time."

"Hey, how are you gonna-?" Asuna blinked when Reinforce dispelled the barrier, and all the damage that was done by Negi's spells disappeared, "What the-? How did you do all that?"

"It's what a dimensional barrier spell does Asuna-san," Reinforce started to explain as the three of them started walking, "Simply put, any damage done inside the barrier is reversed when the barrier is lifted. It's useful for fights where you can't avoid collateral damage, which tends to be often. There are a few other functions too, but I'll explain those later. Let's just focus on getting back to the dorms."

As the three walked through the trees, Asuna couldn't help but look at Negi and Reinforce while thinking, 'Hmm, I wonder what the relationship is between those two… Maybe they're master and apprentice or something…'

* * *

Lunch passed, and to Konoka and Asuna's surprise, Negi ate more than he usually did, with Reinforce actually giving him some of her portion to fill him up. When Konoka was busy with the dishes, Asuna leaned over to Reinforce and asked in a low voice, "What the heck is up with him?"

"I'm not sure…" Reinforce admitted, looking at the stuffed mage as she too kept her voice down, "This is the first time I've seen this happen, though I've only seen this happen to Mid-Childan and Belkan mages…"

When Asuna raised an eyebrow, Reinforce explained, "For those kinds of mages, they generate mana internally, while western mages absorb magic from their surroundings, though after enough time, they start to generate mana internally too, but at a much slower rate. Anyway, simply put, food is converted into mana inside a Mid or Belkan mage's body, which is why they're so hungry after using so much magic."

From the look Reinforce saw on Asuna's face, she didn't understand a word of it and she just shook her head as Konoka looked at them, "Just what are you two whispering about?"

"It's nothing Konoka-san," Reinforce waved her hand in assurance, "Just talking about Negi here."

Speaking of the boy mage, he was flat out sleeping after eating lunch, something that made Reinforce smile in amusement. She went over to put him on Konoka's bed after asking her and let him sleep there before going over to a nearby desk and started working on the paperwork that Negi was supposed to do.

Somewhere along the line, a thought crossed Reinforce's mind, 'Hmm, as the Tome of the Night Sky, being in Negi's possession, does that make him the new Master of the Night Sky? I'd like to think Hayate still holds that title, with the Wolkenritter being with her and all. Maybe it's best to put that thought on hold for now…'

* * *

**Notes:** The end of the double update. Now if there's something wrong or off about the explanation, please do point it out. I'm pretty sure I've got the Mid-Childan part down, but the Belkan style was a bit vague, and well, I had to improvise. If anyone has a proper explanation of the Ancient Belkan style of magic, please feel free to tell me. Next chapter is where the action starts, and some of you might be surprised as to what happens.


	7. Jewel Seed Remnants

Chapter 7 – Jewel Seed Remnants

As the days shifted into March, a small dimensional rip appeared high above Mahora, and from it, nine sparkling jewels came out from it before being spread all over the campus of Mahora. Somehow, they managed to pierce through the barrier without being detected, and each of the nine jewels landed in separate areas inactive, though that may change soon enough…

As it was around night time, Reinforce suddenly perked her head up from what she was doing, as if she suddenly sensed something. Konoka noticed this and asked, "Is something the matter Rein-sensei?"

"Ah, no it's nothing Konoka-san. Just a sudden feeling, though I don't know what it was…" Reinforce shook it off and went back to work, giving a small smile to Konoka in reassurance.

That's when Negi and Asuna entered the room, the twin tailed girl looking huffy while the boy mage looked pretty apologetic as she tried to talk to Asuna, "I already said I'm sorry Asuna-sa-!"

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Asuna hissed, her face red with embarrassment as he stomped over to the bathroom.

"Asuna-san!" The door slammed shut, leaving Negi with a slump, while Konoka and Reinforce looked confused by the turn of events. Eventually, the Unison Device gave Konoka an 'I'll take care of this' look, before walking over to where Negi was.

"Negi, what happened?" Reinforce whispered as she watched Konoka go back to doing her schoolwork.

Negi looked at Reinforce with a bit of fear in his eyes before he whispered into Reinforce's ear, "I, um, accidentally sneezed again, and it, uh, took off Asuna-san's skirt…"

"…Let me take a wild guess, it was somewhere public?"

"Yes…"

A sigh escaped Reinforce's lips as she closed her eyes and muttered, "Note to self, make controlling Negi's magical sneezes major top priority," Then she looked at Negi, "Don't worry about Asuna-san, just give her some time to cool off. If that doesn't work, I'll talk to her myself."

"…Thanks Reinforce…" With that, Negi went off to his desk and started on looking over assignments that were handed in today.

Reinforce just looked out the window, still a bit concerned about the feeling she had earlier, 'I hope it wasn't anything bad…'

* * *

The next morning, Reinforce woke up, that odd feeling she had yesterday coming back to her, this time not going away. She finally recognized it as her magic sense telling her that something was dangerous nearby, but she couldn't locate it due to the World Tree's presence, which was skewering her magic sense a bit. Negi woke up soon after and as he rubbed his eyes, saw that Reinforce was a bit stiff and looking out the window as he asked, "Reinforce, is something the matter?"

Blinking, the Unison Device snapped out of the state she was in, though her guard was still up, even though she said, "Ah, it's nothing Negi, just woke up from a bad dream."

Even though Negi was young, he knew enough about Reinforce that she wasn't being truthful with him, but he knew that she was able to take care of herself, and let it go for now. Instead, he got up out of bed and went to the washroom to wash his face.

As usual, Asuna had already left for work, and Konoka was just waking up. Reinforce went back to looking out the window, trying to home in on what she was feeling. She was so into it that she didn't notice that Konoka was calling out to her and only a poking on the arm brought her back to her senses, "Rein-sensei, is everything alright?"

"Wha-? Oh, Konoka-san, it's just you…" Finding being called Yagami-sensei all the time a bit awkward, Reinforce let the two girls know that it was okay for them to call her Reinforce, or Rein a few weeks ago. Both girls nodded, though they kept adding the sensei title to her name, and Reinforce figured it must be Japanese politeness kicking in.

"Hehe…for me to scare sensei, there must be something on your mind right?"

"Ah, you could say that, but it's nothing important to mention. Anyway, did you need something Konoka-san?"

"Well, do you want to help prepare breakfast? I'm sure it'll help you take your mind off of things."

The Unison Device couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Of course Konoka-san, I'd be happy to."

Despite helping Konoka with breakfast, it didn't take Reinforce's mind off of the anxiety that she was feeling, though she didn't let it get to her. She still kept a guarded stance though, even if she was doing it subconsciously.

* * *

Throughout the day, Reinforce was tense, like she was on guard that something was out to get her. 2-A certainly noticed it, though they kept it to themselves. Negi on the other hand, kept asking if Reinforce was alright every other hour, with the Unison Device giving the same answer every time, "I'm okay Negi, don't worry."

After the fourth time asking, Negi was really getting concerned about his partner, so after school in the staff room, Negi asked Reinforce again when they were alone, "Reinforce, I know there's something going on with you all day, what is it?"

"…I'm sorry Negi," Reinforce started, "It's just that I have this strange feeling coming from my magic sense. I can't really tell what it is though…"

"Really? I don't feel anything…"

"It's because I'm a Unison Device Negi. I'm just more sensitive to magical energy."

"I see… How about we go around the academy to walk around? Maybe we'll find what you're so anxious about and we'll learn more about the academy that way."

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea Negi," As Reinforce gathered her things together, she took a look out the window and her magic sense flared a bit again, making her narrow her eyes for a second. She turned to Negi and asked, "Negi, Has the Dean said anything to you today?"

"No, I haven't heard anything from him." Negi replied as he picked up his bag.

The Unison Device frowned hearing that before she grabbed her own bag and followed Negi out, 'Something is definitely going to happen, I just don't know what it is!'

* * *

Outside, Negi and Reinforce were busy walking around campus, with the Unison Device trying to pinpoint the origin of her tingling magic senses. Twice it flared up and the pair ran in the direction Reinforce pointed out, but her sense would suddenly die, as if it vanished, leaving her confused in the end.

Eventually, the pair decided to head back to the dorms as it was it was getting close to dinner, when they passed by the woods close to the dorm. At that point, Reinforce's magic and danger sense suddenly spiked and she instinctively grabbed Negi and pulled him to the ground as something flew over them where Reinforce's head was just a moment ago, crashing onto the pavement.

Quickly putting up a dimensional barrier, Reinforce got up, looking at the dust cloud that formed to their left, while Negi picked himself up asking, "Ugh, what happened Reinforce?"

"Something attacked us," Reinforce transformed into her Knight Armor as she got into a defensive stance, "Get ready Negi."

"R-right!" Negi took out his staff as the dust cleared, revealing a giant…dust bunny? Negi looked at Reinforce with a puzzled look, "Reinforce, what is that?"

"I don't know…but it looks fam-." Reinforce stopped suddenly when the dust bunny monster turned to look at them, having a savage grin on its face. It looked between the two of them before it decided to pounce on Negi, but was blocked by Reinforce when she cried out, "Panzer Schild! Negi, try to bind it while I keep it distracted!"

"Okay!" Negi started chanting as Reinforce started firing Blutiger Dolch spells at the dust bunny to catch it's attention, "Rastel Ma Scir Magister, Vinculum Facti Inimicum Capient! Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!"

As the twenty nine wind arrows flew towards their target, Reinforce jumped back and held her hand out towards the dust bunny, "Chain Bind!"

The two binding spells hit the monster, restricting it's movement and pinning it to the ground. The pair looked at it as Negi held his staff out incase it broke free, "What now?"

"I don't know, give me a second," Reinforce closed her eyes to try and scan the creature, and for some reason, a déjà vu feeling appeared as she scanned it, though she knows that she nor the Wolkenritter never encountered something like this before in her memory when she felt another magic spike, "Ah shoot, watch out!"

The dust bunny broke free of it's binds with a roar, and turned to attack Reinforce with a pounce. She dodged the attack and brought her fist to bare shouting, "Schwarze Wirkung!"

Reinforce's magically enhanced punch hit the dust bunny hard, sending it flying before it crashed before them. Negi added to the attack, "Blutiger Dolch!"

Seven red arrows pierced the dust bunny, making it cry out in pain, but to their surprise, the wounds just regenerated like nothing happened. That made Negi uneasy as the two prepared themselves, "Reinforce, I'll use Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens on it, but I need you to pin it down somehow!"

"Hmm, okay Negi, I'll leave it to you!" Reinforce activated her Sleipnir spell and took to the sky, using Axel Shooter and Photon Lancer spells to pepper the dust bunny as Negi started chanting.

"Rastel Ma Scir Magister," Reinforce dodged another attack from the dust bunny and started closing in on the distance, "Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes!" Reinforce got closer while dodging the lashing attacks the dust bunny started to use, "Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina!'

"Struggle Bind!"

"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

Reinforce managed to bind the dust bunny again and get out of the way as Negi's spell tore through the dust bunny like a kid through wrapping paper on Christmas. It caused a big explosion that made Negi sweatdrop as he muttered, "Thank goodness for the barrier. If I did that without it, I would've been exposed for sure…"

As Reinforce landed, she spotted a glint where the dust bunny was, and saw a peculiar looking jewel in the middle of the crater. She saw that it was the source of the magic pulses, and to her annoyance, she found it familiar, yet she knows that this is the first time encountering something like this. When the dust bunny started reforming around it, Nanoha's voice suddenly came to her mind.

* * *

"Jewel Seed Serial XVI! Seal it!"

* * *

"Jewel…Seed…?" Reinforce put a hand to her head when Negi shot lightning arrows at the still reforming dust bunny.

"Reinforce, what's wrong?" Negi called out before sending another Blutiger Dolch spell to keep it from reforming.

The Unison Device didn't answer as information about the Jewel Seeds suddenly started popping into her head. What she didn't know was that during the time Fate was absorbed by the Book of Darkness, a part of her memory was copied in order to make the false world that she was put in, and that memory also included information on the Jewel Seeds.

When it was over, Reinforce suddenly dashed forwards with a Flash Move before Negi could say anything and held her hand out to the still forming dust bunny, "Jewel Seed Serial Number XIV, seal!"

Bands of light erupted from Reinforce's hand and started to constrict the forming dust bunny. Negi watched with amazement as the bands started to constrict the dust bunny, before it started to disappear, leaving the true form of the Jewel Seed behind. As the light faded, the Jewel Seed floated over to Reinforce's open palm and she looked at it as the magic faded. Negi went over to see if everything is alright as he called out to her, "…Reinforce?"

"We need to go see the Dean now Negi." The seriousness in Reinforce's voice surprised the boy mage, but he nodded as the barrier was removed, reversing all damage done, except for the initial crater that was on the sidewalk before the barrier was put up. The two started walking, though Reinforce was rather quick that Negi had to jog to keep up.

* * *

There was only silence by the time Negi and Reinforce reached Dean Konoe's office, and Negi was feeling nervous for some reason. The Jewel Seed was still in Reinforce's hand as she used the other hand to knock at the door, since the secretary was missing out front. Konoemon's voice came through answering, "Yes, who is it?"

"It's Negi and I, Dean Konoe." Reinforce politely replied.

"Ah, Yagami-sensei and Negi-kun, please come in."

Reinforce opened the door, and both she and Negi stepped in. Konoemon, who had his back turned to them, looked around and greeted, "Hello you two, what can I do for you?"

"We have a problem," Reinforce held out the Jewel Seed in her hand to show Konoemon, "I think there are more of these Jewel Seeds out there throughout the Academy."

"Really now," Konoemon went over to his desk and lifted a box, revealing two more Jewel Seeds underneath, "You seem to know what these are Yagami-sensei, care to explain?"

"I will, but could you let me check those first?" When Konoemon gave a nod, Reinforce went over to the two other Jewel Seeds to check if they were sealed properly. After putting an additional seal on them for insurance and dropping her own Jewel Seed in with them, she turned to face Negi and the Dean, "Okay, what do you want to know sir?"

"First off, you seem to know what these…Jewel Seeds, was it…are Yagami-sensei," Konoemon started, "Could you tell me all that you know about them?"

"Let's see…the Jewel Seeds are essentially unstable magic batteries from what I can tell," Reinforce started, trying to draw from Fate's memory, "They contain tremendous power, and can be activated if there's a person or animal with a strong emotion nearby. At times they can possess living things, warping them into monster like beings, or create their own forms, depending on the circumstances. It's best to seal them so that the unstable power is kept under control."

"Hmm, I see…" Konoemon thought about it as he looked at the three Jewel Seeds on his desk, "These sound quite dangerous, though it seems the two of you handled it well enough."

Negi nodded as Reinforce said, "With your permission, I would like to search for any other Jewel Seeds that might have infiltrated the Academy."

"…Fine, you may look for these Jewel Seeds, Yagami-sensei," Konoemon replied, "The first two were encountered by chance, and any scans we've made surprisingly haven't turned up any results, from what you've said. By the way, how do you know so much about these artifacts?"

Reinforce looked reluctant to answer, and Negi felt the same way before Konoemon said, "Never mind, I'm sure you have your reasons, right Yagami-kun?"

Being a bit surprised at the sudden lack of formality, all Reinforce did was bow her head while saying, "Thank you Dean Konoe. Let's get going Negi, or Asuna-san and Konoka-san will wonder where we went."

Negi nodded and the two were about to leave when Reinforce added, "Oh, those Jewel Seeds should be kept under a barrier sir, for safe keeping."

"I'll keep that in mind Yagami-kun." Konoemon watched as Negi and Reinforce left his office before going over to the Jewel Seeds, "Fufu, she's an interesting one, along with Negi-kun. Now, to get started on that barrier…"

* * *

Dinner was a regular affair, if not a quiet one. Asuna and Konoka noticed how deep in thought the magic pair was as they ate dinner, and while Konoka shrugged it off as a teacher thing, Asuna had a feeling that it was magic related, though she didn't pry into it. Negi and Reinforce were actually engaging in a telepathic conversation with each other, hence the quietness.

'Can you sense any other Jewel Seeds Reinforce?' Negi asked as he took a bite out of his dinner.

'I think so,' Reinforce focused a bit and did a wide area search of the campus using a spell she set up earlier, 'I can't pinpoint them, but I'm feeling six more presences that I think are Jewel Seeds…'

'Then there are at least six more out there?'

'Probably, and we'll have to be prepared to fight incase they activate…'

'Should our strategy be for me to blast them while you bind and seal them?'

'…That would be the best strategy, but if worse comes to worse, we'll have to Unison, alright Negi?'

'I'm fine with that, though Unisoning with you felt weird the first time…'

There was only silence after that as dinner was finished, and Reinforce offered to help Konoka wash the dishes. As she helped, she thought to herself, 'I wonder who took care of the other two Jewel Seeds…? I know that there are other mages here from what I can sense, but the only one I know is Takamichi and the Dean…'

With Negi and Asuna, the girl knew something was up and decided to pick Negi's brain, "Hey Negi-bozu, what's going on? You and Yagami-sensei are acting funny."

"It's nothing Asuna-san," Negi held his hands up and waved them, "Just a small problem between us. It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Asuna looked at Negi with an analytical look before she let it go, "Fine then…"

Negi was actually surprised to see the girl drop the subject so suddenly, while inside he was thankful that Asuna didn't pry any further, 'Whew, that was close. If these Jewel Seeds are as dangerous as Reinforce says they are, then we better catch them quickly before any students get involved…'

* * *

In the middle of the night, a girl with blond hair and red eyes in a Barrier Jacket just finished sealing a Jewel Seed that had started to react. With the Lost Logia sealed into her Device, she quickly made a break for it before the resident mages and patrols arrived to investigate.

"Whew, managed to dodge that one. Good thing I have this cloaking capability installed in my Device…"

**[You should be more careful sir. You might be invisible, but you can still make noise.]**

"I know, I know, and I thought I told you to stop calling me sir!"

**[Sorry sir.]**

"…Ugh, forget it," The girl was now at the window of a hotel room before she snuck inside, "Right now, I need some sleep…"

**[Remember sir; collect all the Jewel Seeds that are still loose within the grounds before presenting yourself to Lady Reinforce.]**

The girl was already in her bed sleeping, her Barrier Jacket deactivated and back into her regular clothes along with the Device already in standby mode, **[…Goodnight sir.]**

* * *

**Notes:** Here's Chapter 7, and I bet the Jewel Seeds were the last thing people had in mind when I mentioned action. I'm going by the Manga timeline, so Evangeline would attack after 2-A becomes 3-A. As for the last bit, that's gonna be explained soon enough.


	8. A New Arrival

Chapter 8 – A New Arrival

A few days later, Negi and Reinforce were in class doing their regular duties, or so one thought. Most of the class happened to notice the sudden awkwardness between the two that wasn't there yesterday, though it was more Negi giving out an 'Eep!' and whipping around every time his eyes wandered to Reinforce, while the Unison Device kept looking out the window in what the students assumed was a daze.

Meanwhile, Haruna was in her seat with a pondering expression on her face, not really paying attention in class. Yue, who was to her right, noticed her friend's odd behavior and whispered, "Hey, what's with you Haruna?"

"Tch, I have a feeling something important happened yesterday, but for some reason, I can't remember it!" Haruna hissed, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe it wasn't as important as you think it was if you forgot it…"

"Nonsense, if that was the case, I wouldn't be thinking about it now, would I?"

Yue just shrugged as she left Haruna to her own devices. At the same time, Reinforce managed to catch the conversation with magic-enhanced hearing and sighed, 'Phew, at least the memory spell worked, though not as well as I thought.'

**'Not surprising, since you were still…'recovering' from your fling with the Jewel Seed monster, fufufu…'** Pervy-Hayate's voice came out from the back of Reinforce's mind, much to her grief.

'Not now you pervert.'

**'Aww, it's not my fault that you left yourself open, got caught by the Jewel Seed monster, and go molested in front of Negi, hehehe,' **A beat,** 'At least it was taken care of before the stripping began, fufufu…'**

Reinforce couldn't help but blush as pervy-Hayate's words brought back the memory of what happened yesterday…

* * *

"Reinforce, j-just what is that?"

The Unison Device had no words for Negi, as she too was shocked at what she was seeing. This was their second Jewels Seed find, but they found Haruna on the ground unconscious instead. Negi being who he is, instantly rushed over to check to see of she was alright, while Reinforce quickly put up a dimensional barrier as she can still sense the Jewel Seed in the area.

When Negi leaned down to check on Haruna, Reinforce saw the nearby bushes rustle and immediately Flashed Moved to Negi and Haruna's location, picked the two of them up in a rush before Flash Moving again, changing into her Knight Armor as she did. A pair of tentacles shot out from the bushes and crashed down on the spot where the three of them were just a moment ago, and Negi couldn't help but sigh in relief at Reinforce's sudden action.

That's when the Jewel Seed monster came out, and seeing what it is led Negi to ask the question, with Reinforce replying, "I-I'm not sure what that is…"

The Jewel Seed monster in question would best be described as a…tentacle monster, though it seemed to be made entirely of tentacles wrapped around something round that they couldn't see. Negi actually thought it was weird-looking Tangela at first, but the free tentacles were moving way too much and it had no eyes or feet. Reinforce had this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she should run far away from it, but had no idea why as she stood her ground as Negi's partner.

Well, let's just say that a tiny part of her would regret that later…

The Jewel Seed monster attacked, and while Reinforce dodged, Negi threw up a barrier to protect himself and Haruna, who was behind him, "Reinforce, the same as last time?"

"…Yes, but don't forget that Saotome-san's safety is top priority," Reinforce activated Sleipnir and took to the sky to dodge the tentacle attacks, which were starting to focus on her for some reason. "Though if you see a chance, take the shot!"

Before Negi could reply, a tentacle somehow managed to hit Reinforce in the gut, though her Auto-Guard barrier managed to stop it. However, the attack had left her open long enough for two more tentacles to grab her legs and pull her down to the ground hard.

"Reinforce! Grr, _Photon Lancer_!" The bolts shot off towards their target, but the monster repelled them with half of it's numerous tentacles, while the other half started wrapping themselves around Reinforce.

The dazed Unison Device was out of it for five seconds before she realized that she was being, uh, restrained. She tried freeing herself by shooting at the tentacles, but they were to numerous as they started wrapping around her in, um, indecent ways.

Negi only noticed that Reinforce was caught by the monster and was preparing a lightning Sagitta Magica spell to stun the beast so Reinforce could free herself. "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister, viginti novem spiritus levitas, coeuntes, sagittent inimicum. Sagitta Magica, Series-!_"

"Aaahh!"

Reinforce's sudden moan stopped Negi from chanting as he saw something happening that made him blush hard. As this author isn't able to do tentacle ecchi scenes in good detail, let's just say the Jewel Seed monster was trying to touch Reinforce in inappropriate places while trying to strip her of her Knight Armor. There were struggles and moans, and Negi was frozen in embarrassment until Reinforce cried out, "Negi, do something, eek!"

Blinking once, Negi prepared another spell, shouting, "_Bring forth spears and infuse them with blood. Drill through,_ _Blutiger Dolch!_" and sending seven red arrows straight for the monster's core, which hit the thing dead on due to being preoccupied with Reinforce.

Suddenly being hit by Blutiger Dolch caused the monster to loosen it's hold on Reinforce, and she quickly used a mix of Schwarze Wirkung and Blutiger Dolch to free herself. Quickly getting away as Negi bombarded the monster with spells, she landed right beside him, prompting him to ask, "Are you alright Rein-?"

Negi cut himself off seeing the embarrassment on Reinforce's face, her cheeks red and a hint of tears forming in her eyes. She wiped her eyes, before she bore a face that gave Negi chills to the bone as she coldly muttered, "Negi, let me take care of this…"

All the boy mage did was nod as the Jewel Seed monster was starting to recover from Negi's spells, but Reinforce was already chanting something that the boy mage had never heard before. "_I call upon the dark void, gather in my hand to destroy my enemy!_"

A dark ball of energy that Negi recognized as a Diabolic Emission spell formed in Reinforce's hand, before Reinforce charged forward with magic and slammed the ball into the Jewel Seed monster shouting, "_Diabolic Emission, Thunder of the Night Sky!_"

The energy orb expanded upon the monster and lightning could be heard inside before the orb shattered, revealing that the monster was reduced to ashes, with the Jewel Seed smoking in the center. Reinforce went over to seal it away, while Negi looked amazed, "Wow, that's amazing Reinforce! I didn't know it Diabolic Emission could be used that way."

"…It's something I came up with a while back," Reinforce replied, Jewel Seed in hand. "I don't know what happened to Saotome-san, but we'd better blank out her memory just in case…an hour's worth will be enough. Oh, and we will not talk about what happened here again, okay Negi?"

"Uh…"

"OKAY, Negi?"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

* * *

Quickly shaking her head, Reinforce tried focusing on trying to find the other Jewel Seeds when her senses came across something that she found familiar, but knew that it was impossible, 'That's weird, I sense a Mid-Childan Linker Core out there, but it's being obscured by something… First the Jewel Seeds, then this… Just what is going on here?'

Reinforce took a look at Negi, and their eyes met for a second before Negi squeaked and turned away, which amused the Unison Device for some reason. Half the class looked between them, wondering what the heck was going on with them.

* * *

Negi somehow managed to get over his awkwardness by the time classes were over, and both he and Reinforce prepared to go on their second hunt. However, when they left the school building, they didn't realize that they were being watched from a distance by the mystery intruder.

**[Sir, is this really necessary?]**

"Not really, I just want to see if they can find the last Jewel Seed by themselves. I already managed to find four of them, and the other five are already sealed. If they do find the last one and seal it, I'll introduce myself."

**[Still…]**

"Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure that everything will turn out okay. I mean, it has so far."

The Intelligent Device stayed silent as the mystery intruder took off and started tailing the pair from the air. Luckily she was low enough that air traffic wouldn't be a problem…

Meanwhile, Reinforce looked up, her magic sense feeling the Mid-Childan Linker Core again for a second. Negi looked at her in concern asking, "Is something the matter Reinforce?"

"No, just a passing feeling, that's all," Reinforce replied before thinking, 'Maybe I should tell the Dean about a possible intruder…'

After the two toured around campus for a bit, Reinforce extended her senses, closing her eyes to focus. A few minutes later, Reinforce managed to get a lock on the last Jewel Seed. "It's near the base of the World Tree. Let's go."

The pair headed off towards the World Tree, with the mystery intruder behind them, with her muttering, "I still can't believe that tree's so huge…"

**[It is saturated with mana sir; it's somewhat expected.]**

"Still, it's hard to believe Unadministered Planet #97…I mean, Earth has places like this that are mana saturated, even if it is thin…"

**[Please don't forget sir, this isn't the planet Earth that the TSAB knows, since we're in a different dimension.]**

The mystery intruder gave a sigh as she continued to follow them, though she did nearly run into a building when she flew too low as her thoughts drifted. "Phew, at least no one saw that…"

* * *

By the time Negi and Reinforce reached the base of the World Tree, they noticed how the area was oddly empty. Negi looked around in confusion as he asked, "Where is everybody?"

Reinforce's magic sense felt something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "I'm putting up a barrier, something's not right here…"

Before the Unison Device could raise her hand, a dimensional barrier sprung up, putting those inside on guard. That's when a fog started to build up at their feet, and Negi got a bit nervous at the sudden change, taking out his staff as he and Reinforce tried to look for the Jewel Seed monster.

"Where's the fog coming from?"

"I'm not sure…over there!"

Pointing towards the base of the World Tree, the two saw that something started to appear, as if it was under invisibility. The first thing that appeared was a pair of armored arms, which immediately lashed out at the pair.

Dodging the flying punches, Reinforce and Negi saw the rest of the Jewel Seed monster form as the arms flew back to it. In short, it was a suit of armor that had horns on it's head and a red core in it's abdomen (pretty much like that armored Einst from SRW OG2). It looked at them as Reinforce got into her Knight Armor, which made Negi comment, "I wonder how you make that, um…Barrier Jacket, was it?"

Reinforce was about to reply when the arms shot forward again, this time Reinforce put up a shield as they were about to hit. "_Panzer Schild!_"

The fists hit the shield, and to both their surprise, the shield cracked upon impact, but it held the fists back. As the fists withdrew, Reinforce couldn't help but mutter, "Strong…might have to go all out on this one…"

Negi went for an opposing strike as he finished chanting, _"Sagitta Magica, Series Lux Lucis!_"

Twenty-nine arrows of light shot out from Negi's palm and shot towards the Jewel Seed monster. However it didn't move and took all the hits, the arrows bouncing off the armor. Negi bit his lip as the Jewel Seed monster retaliated by firing an energy beam from it's core directly at Negi, who threw up a shield in defense.

The beam exploded against Negi's shield, shattering it and sending the boy mage flying backwards. Reinforce retaliated with Axel Shooter and Blutiger Dolch before heading over to where Negi was. "Negi, are you alright?"

"Ouch, I'm fine Reinforce. My wind barrier managed to cushion the impact," Negi got up as he looked at the Jewel Seed monster. "That Jewel Seed monster is tough…we'll need to up the power."

Pointing his staff at the Jewel Seed monster, Negi chanted, "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister, I call upon the power of the spirits to gather unto me to strike down my enemies, Divine Buster!_"

The spell shot out towards the monster, but it sidestepped it in time, missing it completely and demolishing a signpost that was in the way. Another beam shot towards the pair in retaliation and Reinforce quickly activated Sleipnir before grabbing Negi and Flash Moving out of the way before the beam hit.

On top of a rooftop, Reinforce put Negi down as the Jewel Seed monster stayed in one place, not moving as if waiting. The fog seemed to get thicker, but it was still around the level of the ankles so it wasn't much of a problem, though Reinforce grew concerned that the fog was there, but not actually doing anything. 'I can feel mana in that fog, but what is it for…?'

"Reinforce, what's the plan?" Negi's voice snapped Reinforce out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, the plan?" Negi raised an eyebrow at Reinforce's sudden confusion. "Well, I'll distract it, and then we'll both bind it and cast Starlight Breaker at the same time?"

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that Reinforce. I mean, I still have some trouble with Starlight Breaker…"

"Don't worry, even if the power output is reduced somewhat, it still has to be stronger than a Divine Buster."

"…"

"Negi?"

"Eh? Ah, sorry Reinforce, I was just quickly going over the formula for Starlight Breaker in my head. I think I can handle it."

The Unison Device took a peak at the Jewel Seed monster in the middle of the fog before whispering, "If worse comes to worse, then we'll definitely Unison."

Negi nodded in agreement before Reinforce motioned upwards and took off into the sky. Getting on his staff and taking off, Negi saw that Reinforce was already distracting the monster with shooting spells, and took a position a fair distance away from the monster as he prepared a wind binding spell. For some reason, he found himself wanting to be at the front lines with Reinforce, but shook the feeling away as he started chanting, "_Rastel Ma Scir Magister…_"

Reinforce was busy darting in the air casting a mix of Blutiger Dolch, Axel Shooter, and Photon Lancer as she tried to get closer to cast Struggle Bind, "Tch, between the beams and the fists, getting close is going to be difficult. Let's try this, _Atem des Eises_!"

Four big ice cubes formed around Reinforce before shooting off towards the Jewel Seed monster. The monster braced itself but the ice cubes landed in areas beside it, erupting in ice and encasing the lower part of it's body up to the core. However, Reinforce noticed something weird going on with the ice, that it was already starting to melt, or more accurately, dissolve moments after forming, especially around the fog…

'Shoot, that fog's absorbing mana!' Reinforce took a quick glance at Negi and saw wind arrows forming around him, though a few looked weaker than usual, "I better put a second layer just in case…_Struggle Bind_!"

Reinforce's Struggle Bind shot off at the same time Negi managed to cast his wind binding spell, with the former being the first layer, and the latter being the second layer. Another Struggle Bind became the third layer as Reinforce took a position on the opposite end of Negi, with the Jewel Seed monster in between.

With one look at each others' eyes, the two started chanting at the same time, "_I summon the light of destruction down upon my foe. Stars, gather, and become the light which pierces everything. Tear through everything in a blaze of light, Starlight…Breaker!_"

The two S-class spells shot forward and engulfed the Jewel Seed monster in a blaze of light so strong, that Negi, Reinforce, and the observer had to shield their eyes from the blast. When it faded, all that was left was a dust cloud as Negi and Reinforce lowered their arms, with the former panting, "Phew, I-I think I managed to cast Starlight Breaker properly this time…"

"Yes, and we're lucky that it was done under a barrier, else we'd be shipped to ermine camp in an instant…" Reinforce still had trouble wondering why being turned into an ermine was such a harsh punishment. However, that thought was pushed out of her mind when she and the boy mage saw the result of their combined attack.

When the dust dissipated, everyone was surprised that the Jewel Seed monster was still standing in the middle of a huge crater, that the observer decided that observing wouldn't be enough for this, and to make her debut as well. As she got herself into position, she noticed that the fog was gone. 'Probably was blown away by those Starlight Breakers…'

As for the Jewel Seed monster had a lot of cracks in its armor and it looked like parts of it were falling apart, but it looked like it was ready for another round as the cracks started to heal. Reinforce quickly went over to Negi's side with a Flash Move as the boy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Ugh, two simultaneous Starlight Breakers and it's still moving?"

"We should Unison, Negi. It's starting to recover, and you look like you're in rough shape."

Before Negi could reply, a voice suddenly cried out, "_Lightning Breaker!_"

All of a sudden, a big blade enshrouded by electricity came down on the Jewel Seed monster, holding for about a second on the monster's armor before cleaving right through it and causing an explosion that tore the monster apart. Negi and Reinforce had to shield themselves from the resulting dust cloud, and when the dust cleared, the two took a look at the person who intervened, and saw the girl with long blond hair and red eyes in a Barrier Jacket, holding her Device. While Negi had no clue who the girl is, Reinforce's eyes widened as she found the girl to look like one she knew. 'Impossible, it can't be her…'

From what Reinforce could tell the girl's Barrier Jacket looked like a mix of Fate's original Barrier Jacket and her Impulse Form. The coat was a darker shade of blue, making it borderline black, while the pink skirt was longer, reaching mid-thigh. The black stockings and metal shoes were still there, along with the cloak, though it was green on the inside.

Switching her Device to Sealing Mode, the girl pointed to the subdued Jewel Seed and chanted, "Jewel Seed No. XX, seal!"

With the Jewel Seed sealed and stored in her Device, the girl turned to Negi and Reinforce asking, "Hey, is everyone alright?"

Hearing the girl's voice threw Reinforce in a loop. Even if it sounded more cheerful, it sounded exactly like hers. "Excuse me, but are you Fate Testarossa?"

Negi looked at Reinforce, wondering who she was talking about, while the girl shook her head, "Sorry, but you only got half my name right Reinforce-san," Reinforce looked surprised hearing that as the girl introduced herself, "I'm Alicia Testarossa, and this is Zantis, my Device."

Alicia held up her Device, which was in the form of a katana with a green jewel in the hilt that looked like Bardiche's in size and shape. **[Hello Lady Reinforce, Lord Negi, it's a pleasure to meet the two of you.]**

Reinforce looked back at Negi, who was surprised to see the Device talking before she sighed, "This…will need a long explanation… We'll need to see the Dean about this."

* * *

**Note:** I'm pretty sure it looked kinda obvious that it was Alicia and not Fate in the last chapter, though I could've just cloned Fate again, it seems to be pretty popular (looking at Battle of Aces). Anyway, the who is answered, but I'm pretty sure the main question here now is how. That will be answered next chapter.

Oh, and just to clarify, Alicia's Barrier Jacket is more the coat from Fate's Barrier Jacket from StrikerS (which I'm not sure is really called Impulse Form) over her original Barrier Jacket. If there are any mistakes, or if anyone likes to clarify something, please do so, as well as any questions or comments. Ah, and if anyone can classify Negima spells like Sagitta Magica in Nanoha levels, that would be appreciated.

P.S.: Diabolic Emission, Thunder of the Night Sky is from Battle of Aces, and I pretty much made up the aria for it myself.


	9. Negi's New Friend

Chapter 9 - Negi's New Friend

Negi, Reinforce, and Alicia were quiet as they walked towards Konoemon's office, with the blond following behind the other two, feeling nervous with the total silence between them. To offset that, Alicia turned her attention to looking around the Academy building, though there wasn't much going on due to classes being done.

Reinforce took the time to observe Alicia from the corner of her eye, and she saw some definite differences between her and what she knew about Fate. Look-wise, Alicia had a side tail on the left of her head, that was tied with a white ribbon, compared to Fate's twin tail look. She wore a white shirt and red tie, along with a black skirt that reached her knees, black thigh stockings and brown and black shoes. Personality-wise, Alicia had a more cheerful and outgoing attitude, something that stood out a lot more to Reinforce, considering Fate's personality.

"…Um, where are we going?'

Alicia's sudden question nearly made both Negi and Reinforce jump, but the latter turned to Alicia and replied, "We're heading towards the Dean's office. Since you're involved with the Jewel Seeds, we'll need to see him so we can tell him that you were helping to wrap things up, and to tell him that you're not an intruder anymore."

"Ah, I see…"

Alicia stayed quiet after that until the three reached the entrance to Konoemon's office. Reinforce knocked on the door and said, "Sir? It's Negi and I. We need to talk to you about something."

"Ah, please come in Rein-kun, Negi-kun."

Opening the door, Reinforce went in after Negi and Alicia. Konoemon looked up at them and greeted, "What can I do for the both of you? And who's you're guest?"

Reinforce gave Alicia a nudge, and the young blond stepped forward. "Excuse me sir, I'm Alicia Testarossa. Pleased to meet you."

When Alicia gave a bow, Konoemon eyed the girl before musing, "You know Testarossa-kun, you match a description one of our patrols spotted leaving a…scene. Do you know anything about it?"

Alicia grew nervous when Reinforce stepped forward and put a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

That's when Konoemon gave a laugh as a grin appeared under his beard. "Hohoho, don't worry Testarossa-kun, I'm just curious. From what I can tell, you helped deal with some of the Jewel Seeds, correct?"

"Y-Yes, that's correct. Um, I was actually told to help gather them up first before meeting Aunt Rein actually…"

Reinforce blinked once hearing that, but kept a neutral look on her face, while Negi looked at Alicia with curiosity. Konoemon raised an eyebrow, but just nodded and folded his hands together as he continued to give Alicia his attention. "I see… Do you perhaps know how many Jewel Seeds there are altogether?"

"I was told that there were nine altogether. I have four inside my device."

"We found three ourselves." Reinforce added.

"And the patrols found two, which makes nine altogether." Konoemon finished, "Well, it looks like this little incident came to a close before anything catastrophic happened. Testarossa-san, could you hand over your Jewel Seeds, if you please?"

Alicia seemed hesitant, but one look from Reinforce and she took out Zanthis, the Device looking like two yellow triangles being kept together by a green bead in the middle in it's Standby Mode. Konoemon and Negi looked on with interest, while Reinforce just watched as Alicia held out Zanthis. "Zanthis, set up!"

**[Engage, standby ready.]**

Both Negi and Konoemon's eyes widened a bit as Zanthis shifted into it's released form, a single-edged blade that had a green jewel at the center of it's guard. Reinforce couldn't help but think, 'Definitely different from Fate…'

"How fascinating…" Konoemon commented as Alicia released the Jewel Seeds from Zanthis, the Lost Logia appearing from the green jewel.

When that was done, Alicia put the Jewel Seeds on the Dean's desk as Zanthis shifted back to Standby Form. The she returned to where she was standing previously, but she couldn't help but ask, "Um, what are you gonna do with them?"

"Seal them away for the time being. Maybe after a bit of research they can be used for other, more benevolent purposes. Konoemon put the Jewel Seeds to the side and covered them with an overturned cup. "Now that that's taken care of, what are your plans now Testarossa-kun?"

"Well…the main reason I was sent here was that I was to be put under Aunt Rein's care by my…uh, previous guardian, so…"

"Normally, I would let you move in with Rein-kun," Konoemon started, "But the room they're in is a bit crowded as it is, so…"

"If I may say something sir?" Reinforce stepped up to speak. "I think we can squeeze in T-, Alicia until the end of the term. I think I can find an apartment for the three of us by that time."

"I see…" Konoemon looked like he was deep in thought, something that made Reinforce raise an eyebrow. "That's fine by me, though I hope you talk to Konoka and Asuna-kun about it first."

"Of course, sir."

"Now that everything's taken care of, you may go now. Ah, and it's a pleasure to meet you Testarossa-kun. If you have any paperwork, I would appreciate it being sent to me ASAP, okay?"

Alicia just nodded as Reinforce led the kids out of the Dean's office. Konoemon smirked under his beard as he watched the three leave. "Alicia Testarossa, hmm…? Negi-kun sure knows how to attract them, hohoho…"

* * *

"So, you were sent by your former guardian?" Negi asked as he, Alicia, and Reinforce walked towards the hotel Alicia was staying at.

"Y-Yes. My former guardian took care of me for a while after Mother died…" Alicia replied, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry Alicia-san."

"It's alright Negi."

"Still, I'm a bit curious as to how a Unison Device could be your Aunt, so to speak."

"A-Ah, well…my former guardian doesn't see much of a difference between a Unison Device and another person. He's a bit eccentric like that…"

"He sounds like a great person. Is he a mage like us?"

"Umm… I guess you can say that. He never gave me his name, just suggested to call him 'Being' for some reason."

"That's a weird name…"

"I know, right?"

Observing the conversation between the two, Reinforce couldn't help but think of the situation. 'Being? So he's involved here. I know Fate Testarossa had a sister, but why send her to me instead of her…?'

"Ah, Reinforce-san, I have something for you." Alicia dug into the pocket in her skirt and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you from my former guardian. It's a special letter, so it's better to read it in private."

"Hmm, thank you Alicia." Reinforce took the envelope, and saw that it was blank, and wondered what was in it.

When the three were inside Alicia's hotel room, Reinforce decided to open it up and read it as Alicia started packing with Negi's help. Inside was a single piece of paper, but when she folded it open she saw that it had magical text similar to what one would see on a computer screen. It read:

Reinforce,

Hey there, it's Being. I know that by the time you read this letter, you already have met up with Alicia. If not, I suggest you track the girl down and bind her so she won't run away.

Anyway, I'm sure you're asking for answers right now, the main one being why I sent her to you instead of your home dimension. You see, it all started with…

* * *

_Flashback_

"Ugh, damn Elites, why can't you just die already!"

"Betrayal!"

"What?-! Who the hell did that?-! Ugh, the match's over already…"

*Ding Dong*

"Who the…? Wonder what's going on."

Being got up and walked to the room where he extracted the Defense Program from Reinforce. When he got there, he was treated to the sight of Alicia in a pod with a note attached to it. Being picked it up and it read: 'Heard you were a lolicon, so this is for you. Take good care of her, ya hear? We fixed her up and everything, just go easy on her you pervert. The Al-Hazard crew.'

Being crumpled the paper as he growled, "Just because I play The iDOLMASTER games doesn't mean I'm a lolicon! They grew older in 2 at least! …Great, from what I can tell, this girl's from the same dimension as Reinforce. Well, might as well call some help. Exelica! Crueltear! Faintear! Get over here!"

Three girls in casual clothing appeared through teleportation as the one named Exelica asked, "You called us sir?"

"Yeah, I'll need the three of you as soon as I crack this pod open. At least the crew had the decency to give her a dress."

Being pressed a few sequences and the pod cracked open. A minute later, and Alicia started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Being, his shrouded face scaring her a bit. "U-Um…where am I? And w-who are you?"

"Haa…don't be afraid. Call me Being, and you were sent to me by some…eccentric people." Being was tempted to swear in front of her, but reined himself in 'cause he's a gentleman like that. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you or anything."

"Being…?" Alicia found the name weird, but went along with it. "Where am I? And where's Mother?"

"That…I don't know. Why don't you go with these three lovely ladies to get you settled in while I find out just what the heck is going on, alright?"

Exelica, Crueltear, and Faintear took that chance to go over to Alicia and introduce themselves. As Being watched the three Triggerheart copies escort Alicia away, he muttered, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this…"

* * *

…I have to say, it was heart wrenching to tell the girl that her mother's dead and stuff. Broke down right there in front of me. At least the Triggerhearts were there to comfort her, and she did take in the fact that she has a sister out there in Fate, even though she's technically Alicia's clone. Kept mumbling on how Precia fulfilled her promise or something the first few days.

After a month or so, I had to do something about her, as being around my place wasn't doing her any good. So I decided to send her to you after training her up in Mid-Childan magics. I could've sent her to Fate, but things would've been awkward for her, and I know that you'll take good care of her, and Negi could use another friend his age. Don't worry, she has both the Japanese and English language down with the help of magic, so the language barrier won't be a problem.

A year later, I decided to send her on her way, but apparently when I opened a scrying gate to look around Mahora, the Jewel Seeds that were stuck in the space in between dimensions fell through and down into the city. That's why I had to send Alicia to round them up before meeting you…

* * *

"So that's you're job, alright? I positive that you and Zanthis are up to this." Being told Alicia.

"I won't let you down Uncle." Alicia replied with confidence.

"You and Zanthis make quite the pair. I was right to model something different from Fate's Bardiche."

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you around here Alicia." Faintear said with a sigh. "I'll be the only blond around here again."

"Don't get yourself wrapped up Faintear." Crueltear said, "I'm sure the boss will let us see her again sometime soon, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Before you go, take this." Being gave Alicia the blank envelope which she pocketed. "It's for Reinforce, so remember to give it to her. It'll explain why I'm sending you to her."

"Of course Uncle. Well, I'm off. Ready Zanthis?"

**[I am ready to deploy sir.]**

"Ugh, couldn't you have fixed it so Zanthis calls me ma'am at least Uncle?"

"Sorry, it's the Device's problem, not mine."

"Tch, alright. Alicia Testarossa, heading out!"

Being created a portal to Mahora and Alicia picked up her suitcase before running through it, though Faintear commented, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

…And that's that. Alicia has her paperwork on her, so she'll be integrated into the system with little problem. I hope that she'll be a great help to you and Negi, and please take care of her where this one cannot. I have enclosed some money in Alicia's suitcase to help with expenses. Please hold on to the envelope, as if you need to contact me, place a letter in the envelope.

Being,

P.S.: Oh, and if she happens to know where my Miki, Hibiki, and Takane keychain figurines are, please tell me as soon as possible.

Reinforce stared at the letter in her hands before she gave a sigh. Taking care of Alicia won't be much of a problem, and even Reinforce can see that having her help when it comes to magic would be a boost. The only problem is the girls of 2-A…

"Kyaa!"

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry!"

Looking up, Reinforce saw Negi backed to the wall while Alicia was holding a pair of panties in her hands. Taking a wild guess at what happened, Reinforce folded the letter and stuffed it and the envelope in her pocket as she offered, "Do you need some help?"

* * *

Sometime later, the three were making their way to the dorms as Reinforce informed Alicia, "We're living with two other students, so it will be a bit crowded. It's only a temporary measure, until I can find an apartment for the three of us."

"Um, will they be okay with it?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Konoka-san would be okay with it, but Asuna-san…" Negi trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Leave Asuna-san to me Negi, I'll convince her." Reinforce assured him.

Negi just nodded as they entered the dorms. Immediately, some of the students hanging around took interest in Alicia as she was with Negi, causing her to flush with a bit of embarrassment. Reinforce looked around as she muttered, "Well, the rumor mill sure is going to be active tonight…"

When they reached the door to their room. Negi opened it up first with the usual, "I'm home!"

"Ah, welcome back Rein-sensei, Negi-kun. Is the guest you mentioned over the phone with you?" Konoka called out.

"Yes, she is." Reinforce replied as the three of them walked in. "Is Asuna-san here too?"

"I'm here. What's this about a guest?" Asuna came out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower as she rubbed a towel on her head.

"This is Alicia Testarossa. She'll be staying here until the end of the term. Please bear with her for a while Asuna-san, as I am trying to find a place for the three of us."

"Another foreigner…?" Asuna eyed Alicia for a minute, making the latter blush. "Where's she from?"

"Italy. But she's been living in Japan before moving to Wales. It's a long, complicated story." Reinforce automatically replied.

That got some looks from the two students, but Asuna shrugged and said, "Well, since you said it's only until the end of term, I guess it's alright."

"Wow, Asuna-san sure took that well…" Negi whispered.

After dinner was served, Alicia looked around and asked, "Um, where do I sleep?"

"Uh…usually, it would be a futon, but…" Reinforce thought about it, and surprisingly enough, it was Asuna who spoke up.

"She can sleep with me." Then Asuna looked at Alicia and asked, "You don't…move around in your sleep, do you?"

"Not that I can tell. Exelica-nee-san says that I sleep like a dead corpse." Alicia replied.

"Wow Asuna, I didn't expect you to offer to share your bed. I was about to do that." Konoka remarked as she gathered up the dishes.

"Well, what I figured, is that if I'm already sharing the bed, that one won't have any room to sneak in." Asuna pointed a finger at Negi, who blushed. Alicia just blinked as she looked at Reinforce.

"Don't worry, things like this are normal around here."

"I-I see…"

What they didn't notice was Kazumi lurking outside their door as the paparazzi queen heard rumors of Alicia running around the dorm. "This is going to be an excellent scoop tomorrow, fufufu…"

* * *

The next morning was something you could call interesting compared to regular Negima antics, as everyone woke up to a shout from Asuna. "What the heck is this?-!"

Reinforce and Konoka woke up immediately in response, and the first thing the Unison Device noticed was that Negi wasn't beside her. 'Ugh, I think I know what's going on…'

"Asuna, what's going on?" Konoka asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"W-why do I have two brats sleeping in my bed?-! I only agreed to one!" Asuna's question made the two get up and look at Asuna's bed, where they saw a most interesting thing.

Negi was in Asuna's bed like Reinforce assumed, but what she didn't expect was the boy mage to be attached to Alicia, with his arms around her. Alicia herself looked like she was snuggling against Negi, and both Reinforce and Konoka thought it was cute.

'**Ooh, it's only the first night and Negi's already cashing in on some action!'**

'…You know, I have to ask, where the hell did you come from? I don't remember having a perverted program like you. Not to mention you sounding like Hayate…

'**Well, let's just say that as you left a part of yourself in her, she left a part of herself in you and leave it at that.'**

For some reason, Reinforce didn't like the sound of that as her mind wandered back to the operation that Being put her through. 'Is this because of what happened back then?'

"Ugh, whatever, I need to get to work. And to think I thought it would work." Asuna grumbled as she got dressed.

Surprisingly enough, Asuna's shouting didn't even rouse Negi or Alicia as the former snuggled into the latter.

* * *

**A/N:** And this is back after so many months. This marks the end of the pseudo-MLGN 1st arc. There will be other arcs based on As and StrikerS, but not the way one might think. Funny, after a long time of writer's block, I get this done in around three hours, even with a pre-draft of the first scene. I admit that I could've gotten back on this earlier, but two things distracted me: Infinite Stratos and Hyperdimension Neptunia. Oh, and I guess you can add Aria the Scarlet Ammo to that as well, that I have fics up in those sections. Another funny thing was that the inspiration that got me back into this was the Gears of Destiny PVs. God the storyline looks so interesting that I'm planning on putting a few elements from it into this story, like U-D for instance.

Well, that's it for now, and thank you very much for your interest in this story. I'm a bit surprised that this is my most popular one from what I can tell from the stats. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. You guys liking this story's is proof enough for me.


End file.
